A New Sunrise on the Horizon!
by As Time Passes By
Summary: [Chapter 8 is up!] Keitaro is just released from the hospital, but it seems that Naru is starting to act strangely to Keitaro and the gang. What does Naru have planned? Click to read more about it!
1. A New Sunrise

A/N: I do not own anything about Love Hina. All the characters in this fanfiction are my property.

A New Sunrise:

As the noise outside the plane deafens everything, Keitaro and Naru are preparing their seats inside their private first-class cabin-plane.

Keitaro suddenly rubs his back and hope to relieve the pain that ails him. "Gosh you hit me really hard that time, Naru. I thought we were over the hitting part now," said the young husband. "Well I wouldn't have hit you if you weren't such a pervert," replied the dazzling wife.

The plane was beginning to take off from Tokyo Airport, and Keitaro and Naru are still fidgeting around with their bags.

_Please take your seats and put on your seat belts, for we will now begin our flight to the tropical island of the Virgin Islands._

Naru did not have a clue as to where her honeymoon with the one she love would be until now, and was quite surprised at his plans. She gave Keitaro a soft kiss on the lips and said, "What else did you plan for our flight to the Virgin Islands?" Keitaro said, "You'll see!"

They quickly took their seats and got ready for their special trip, free from the troubles of the Hinata Sou, and the endless nights of studying.

The sun begins to set on the vast horizon on the sea, and a chapter in the couple's lives comes to a close. As one chapter ends, another opens, as a new sunrise on the horizon comes.


	2. A Startling Discovery

**A/N: **I do not own Love Hina, however, all the characters are my property.

Chapter 1 A Long Forgotten Friend:

As the sun rises on the east, eagerly waits for the plane to touch down. He sees his wife sleeping on his shoulder, tired from staying up talking on the phone with her parents. He decides to call his parents to let them know how everything is going on.

The young man called up his parents and said, "Hello. Mom we got a little delayed because of security. Su planted her odd contraptions on us, hoping to spy on us. Security decided to hold us up and find out our backgrounds before letting us on the plane. They held us up for more than four hours, when finally they discovered that it was a strange camera. But anyways, we are fine. We are about to touch down within a few minutes."

Listening to his mother's advice over the phone, Keitaro listened patiently as her mom started to tell him how happy she was for both of them, and how grown-up he is now.

"Yes, yes, I know mom," said the annoyed son. "I have everything planned out for all of us. Everything's going to be fine, don't worry about us." With that they said their goodbyes, and hung up.

'I think that's the last time I'll call her on our trip,' thought Keitaro. 'I don't want to go through that again.'

He begins to wonder how his life with his new wife will be, when suddenly his phone rings. It was the Hinata Sou. "Hello," said the happy manager. "Su destroyed the hallway with a new invention again?" Listening to the details of the damage, the stressed manager sighed. "I'll get to it as soon as we return from our honeymoon."

In the background, Keitaro could hear the residents asking how their honeymoon was going. He says, "Well put me on speakerphone and I'll tell everyone, Motoko." Quickly placing it on speakerphone, the room was filled with the voice of their missed manager.

"Su, we were delayed because of your invention, and nearly thrown out of the airport, with our visas voided. Anyways to make a long story short, we are about to touch down…."

_Please place your seats in the proper position and start preparing for touch down._

"I got to go, we are going to land in 3 minutes," said the panicking man. With those final words, they hung up. Keitaro suddenly wakes up Naru and says, "Wake up sleepy-head." Though half asleep, Naru rubs her eyes and realizes that this was the second time she has done this to him. "Ack! Did you get some sleep at all last night?" said the concerned woman. "No, but its okay, its better if you slept. The plane is about to land in a few minutes. We had better get ready to start our honeymoon," replied the young man.

The plane touched down safely on the tropical island. Keitaro called a cab to pick them up from the airport. The young couple waited for a few minutes and the cab brought them to their hotel. Naru was ecstatic about the hotel they were staying in. He checks in and gets their keys to their honeymoon suite. Keitaro walks up to his wife and tells her to close her eyes, before they walk into their suite. Naru, completely excited, closes her eyes, in hopes for something special. Keitaro opens the door, and brings her in.

Naru quickly jumps up and embraces the one she loves, and kisses him passionately. She loves their suite. The suite, placed on top of the hotel, was able to view everything in every direction. She saw the people on the beach, people playing in the pool, and in the sea, and she could even see the city with its wonderful shopping centers.

The couple quickly unpacked their bags, and decided to get dressed into something tropical. Keitaro, not knowing where he put his shirt, walked into Naru's room, and discovered her changing. Naru quickly punched Keitaro in the face, saying, "You pervert!" Realizing that she hit her husband, she quickly went to his aid.

"Are you okay?" said the worried woman. "Ah… ouch…" replied the injured man. "I'm so sorry Keitaro, it was just my natural reflexes," said the woman what placing her hand on her head.

After they had gotten ready, they decided to enter town and do some shopping before the festivities begin. Hours and hours pass by; while the two love bird enjoy their company shopping together. Keitaro finds a lovely set of clothes for Naru and decides to buy it for her. Naru thanks him for getting her something while she doesn't get him anything. As they walk down the street line with shopping centers, they see a familiar face. It was Seta and Haruka, and they were both married!


	3. A Long Night to Remember

**A/N:** I do not own anything from or on Love Hina. All of the characters in this fanfic are mine however.

The first chapter was short for a reason. You will find out why in this chapter why I made them so short. This will be a very long chapter, and it will help explain as to why the first chapter was so short. Anyways let's move on with the story.

Chapter 2: A Long Night to Remember:

They spotted Haruka and Seta walking down the promenade, and met up with them. The new couple started to talk and discover more on their lives.

"So what are you two doing here?" asked Keitaro.

"We decided to make a stop here since I'm on a new excavation in the Americas and we had some time to enjoy ourselves before we head to the Americas," replied Seta. "So how have you two been doing on your honeymoon?"

Naru responded, "We are doing fine. You two look great together. What made your relationship work so well?"

Suddenly, Keitaro's stomach started to grumble, looking for food. "I guess we've been shopping for so long that we missed brunch. Let's find a nice restaurant so we can talk about each other."

They walked for a few minutes while the two couples decided where to eat. They could not decide on a place since they were so picky.

"This one has pasta," said a hungry Keitaro

"I hate pasta," replied Seta. "Ever since that day when they put peanuts, which I'm allergic to, I hated pasta since.

"Okay, how about this place. They sell a good beef bowl," responded an annoyed Keitaro.

"We just had beef bowl Keitaro," replied another irritated Naru.

"Let's just decide on one place and just eat," said an indifferent Haruka.

After minutes of bickering and walking endlessly, their stomachs decided for them. It told them that the next place they saw would be the place that they would eat. They have been walking so long that they arrived at the hotel again. At the hotel, they found an enormous buffet without many lines. A mix of emotions went through their heads; among them were upset, relief, eager for food, and feeling stupid for not knowing it was there. Exhausted and hungry, they quickly ran to the cashier and got their plates.

Once everyone had a plate, they resumed their conversation.

"So where were did we leave off? Oh, I remember. How are you two doing?" asked an anxious Naru.

"Life has been great. Haruka and I have been going on several excavations. Keitaro, we missed you on that one excavation about three years ago," replied Seta.

"Yeah, I realized that it would kill me to be without Naru for such a long time. Even that time when we were in America studying, I missed her so much," replied Keitaro, while placing his hand behind his head. When Keitaro said that, Naru blushed a little bit and said,"Well if you had gone, you would have probably done something stupid and gotten yourself in trouble." Though Naru said this, she really did love him.

The conversation went on for hours, and eventually went into the afternoon shift in the buffet.

Haruka was quiet the whole time and eventually spoke up. She asked, "So how are you doing? I know you are on your honeymoon. How is it going?"

Keitaro replied, "Well, other than a few delays, I'd say it's going pretty well."

An eager Naru asked the couple, "Have you found true happiness yet?"

The couple grabbed each other's hands, held it up, and said together, "We have found our true happiness. Ever since we got married, we have truly been happy together. We have enjoyed so much, whether we are going to a far away place to go to an excavation site, or just being around each other, we have found our happiness together."

The new couple was stunned at this revelation, knew in their hearts that they wanted to achieve the same happiness that their role models had attained.

An impatient Naru quickly said, "Well look at the time, we have to go and get that massage, that we reserved at that spa, don't we Keitaro?"

Confused, Keitaro said, "What massa…." Before Keitaro could complete his sentence,

Naru was dragging him by his arm. Seta and Haruka were confused as well, and the handsome Seta said, "Ah to be young again. Haruka do you want to go…." Before he could complete his sentence, Haruka had punched him and sent her husband flying through the door.

Surprised, Keitaro said, "Hey Naru, what was that for. We were having such a good conversation. And what about that massage that you were talking about?"

Naru said to her puzzled husband, "Just let me change into something more comfortable and let's go to the beach." An eager Keitaro said, "Alright, what do you have in mind?" A grin appeared on her face and said, "You'll see, just wait here."

Keitaro takes a seat on the lobby chair, picks up the local newspaper, and decides to read a few pamphlets about some tourist attractions in the area. He finds a few interesting ones and takes note of them. About half an hour passes by, and the lonely husband starts to wonder why his wife is taking so long to get dressed.

'What could she be up to? Naru must have something special for me if she is taking such a long time to get dressed. I wonder what she could be changing into,' thought the impatient man. He stares imagining a few sets of clothes that his wife would change into. Excited about what his love could be wearing, he quickly walks up to the elevator, unable to wait for his wife. He presses the elevator button, and waits for the elevator to come down, restlessly. As the elevator opens at the lobby, he sees the one he loves dressed in a simple button down summer blouse, a simple skirt, and a simple beach towel. All he could think was, 'She kept me waiting in the lobby for half an hour just to get dressed into that?" Discouraged, he stood there in awe at Naru's dazzling body. Though she was not dressed in something provocative, still disappointed, he went with Naru to wherever she wanted to take him.

"Where are we going?" asked a curious and eager Keitaro.

"Just follow me," replied Naru as she put on a face of anxiousness.

They started to walk to the beach. The cool mist splashed on their faces as they walked through the white, sandy shores. The refreshing sea breeze kept them cool as the sun brightly lit the tiny islands. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the many tourists there kept the beach anything but tranquil. The crystal clear waters gently caress the couple's feet as they walk down the shoreline. The view from the shoreline was breathtaking. Naru and Keitaro held their hands as they walked towards the shoreline. As they reached the point to where the water covered their feet, they looked straight out at the sea. All time seemed to stop around them, as they appreciated the companionship of the ones they love so much. An aura emitted from them and caused a state of serenity to come and envelop the beach. Time seemed to regain its control over them slowly and their aura seemed to dwindle down to nothing at all. They continued to walk down the shoreline.

Suddenly Naru grabbed his husband's hand and said, "Let's find a place with more privacy for ourselves." With that, Naru started to run with Keitaro barely keeping up. She seemed that she wanted to escape time itself and spend her life with Keitaro in the Virgin Islands forever.

They ran as far away from the vast crowds who came as tourist. They reached a point where there was no one to be seen for miles. Naru placed her towel on the ground, pushed Keitaro on top of the towel, and started to remove her clothing, revealing a very provocative bikini. The sudden reaction on Keitaro's face told Naru that he was deeply confused, as to why she would do something like that.

"What are you do…" said Keitaro. Before he could even complete his sentence, Naru was passionately kissing him in the lips.

She said, "Shhhh. Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. Just relax and let loose. All you need to know is that I love you."

They continued kissing each other with such passion. It lasted from sunset to the rise of the full moon. They still did not stop. They let time pass them by. Rain clouds seem to approach the island and it began to rain. As soon as the rain began, they discovered how late it was. They ran back to their hotel suite and looked at the time. It was 1:34 AM. The exhausted man was ready for bed but his lovely wife had more in store for him.

"I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed," said a grinning Naru.

"Alright, I'll be getting ready for bed. I'll be waiting for you," replied Keitaro.

Keitaro thought to himself, 'What has gotten into Naru. Ever since we talked to Haruka and Seta, she has been acting different. I hope nothing is bothering her.' The drone of the shower filled the silent suite. Keitaro was contemplating on what Naru was doing. He touched his lips and was still in a state of shock after what had happened.

The bathroom door opened up, and Naru walked in with a very sexy red nightgown, which Keitaro has never seen. His mouth dropped when he saw her. He said, "This is getting weirder and weirder. What is going on Naru?" She replied, "You remember what Haruka and Seta said earlier today? They said that they found true happiness. I want to attain that same happiness with you, and I'll do anything to get there as long as you are with me."

After she had said that, she took off her gown with nothing beneath it. Keitaro now understood what she wanted, and he felt the same way as well. Naru climbed on top of the bed, and Keitaro started to undress as well. They started to kiss even more passionately than on the beach. As Naru was slowly pushing her treasure into his personal treasure, knowing full well that their entire lives would change forever, Keitaro woke up.

"What a night! That was the most intense dream I had ever had," said a surprised Keitaro. "What happened there? Is this the future? Where will our relationship go?" As he said these things, he grabbed the engagement ring he had gotten the day before for the one he truly loved. He opened the case, took the ring out, stared at it for a few minutes, and then returned the ring to its case. The love struck man stuffed the ring into his pocket and started making reservations for the restaurant that would seal his fate with Naru for the rest of his life. With the intent of proposing to Naru, Keitaro walked towards Naru's room. He knocked on his roof and said, "Naru are you up yet? Hello?" Naru said, "I'm up. Come in." Keitaro entered her room and said, "I was wondering if you want to go out with me tonight." Naru open her mouth and said…

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a very long chapter, but I hope you understand why chapter 1 was so short and why chapter 2 was so long. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and get chapter 3 up before the end of next week.

-Ms Naru Narusegawa


	4. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

**A/N: **I do not own anything at all whatsoever about Love Hina. However, the characters and the story itself belong to me.

This is a very very long chapter and I hope you really enjoy it.

Chapter 3: She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

Naru was stunned at that moment. She had opened her mouth and got ready to speak. She tried to say anything, but nothing would come out. She was so overwhelmed at this point that she couldn't think straight. She quickly closed her mouth and thought of what to say.

There was a sudden silence between the two lovebirds. Keitaro, feeling uneasy about the situation, said, "Naru, are you all right?" She replied, "I'm okay. Just give me a minute to think." The uneasy boyfriend replied, "Okay…"

Naru suddenly had a flashback to the night before.

* * *

Walking into the manager's room with a request to clean up the onsen, she knocked onto the door of the one she loves so much. She knocks on the door and says, "Keitaro are you there? There is a problem with the onsen, and I want the girls and I want you to repair it. Honey, are you there?" Not receiving an answer to the calls, a concerned girlfriend opened the door, and saw that he was taking a nap.

Moved by her curiosity, the young woman decided to look around the room of her love. She could smell the cheap collogue that enveloped her boyfriend when they went out on dates. She looked up and saw the hole on the ceiling, which was the tunnel to each other's hearts. She looked around for a few minutes, knowing that Keitaro would not mind. After looking around, a sudden shine caught her eye. It was placed on his desk. A small golden ribbon was wrapped around the small box. Her curiosity drove her to look at what was inside the box. Slowly removing the ribbon, her heart started to beat faster. Wondering at what could be inside; a variety of things went through her mind. 'Is this a present for me? Who is it for? Did someone else give it to him? Is Keitaro seeing another girl?' thought the impatient woman.

After removing the ribbon, she opened the box, made of black leather, and engraved with the letter "N" on top of it. Shocked at what she saw, all she could do was close the box quickly and stand there in awe. She found the engagement ring that Keitaro bought earlier today. She opened the box again, and saw the gleaming diamond on top of the diamond encrusted white gold. Engraved on the ring stated, "I will love you forever." The ring gleamed a bright light. Naru, excited about the thought of being married to Keitaro, quickly placed the ring on her delicate little finger. She stared at her ring and stood in awe at what question she will have to face. She quickly returned the ring back into its case and placed the golden ribbon back. When she turned around to walk out of the room, she saw the face, which she loved so much, sleeping on his futon. She started to imagine her life with Keitaro, and how they would spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. She began to think that she was not ready for marriage, and that she was too young. She started to believe that she wasn't the one for Keitaro. She started to doubt and panic that she wasn't good enough for him, and that she was not going to be the one he proposes to. She quickly ran out of the room in fear and doubt. As she ran to her room, she made up her mind, and thought to herself, 'I am not the one for Keitaro. I cannot accept his proposal.'

* * *

As reality started to return, Keitaro asked again, "Naru are you there? Is everything all right?"

Naru replied, "I'm fine, it's nothing. I don't think I can join you tonight for dinner, I have some studying to do for classes on Monday, and my weekend is already hectic. I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure I can't join you." Though she had said this, deep down she really wanted to join him for dinner and him proposing to her.

Keitaro, disappointed and crushed, said, "Okay. If your day opens up, the offer will still be available."

They parted and went their own ways. She said to herself, 'It's probably for the better if we part our ways. I know you will find someone else better in your travels.'

Naru walked to her room and stretched out on her bed. She made up her mind and knew that she could not stay with Keitaro, but at the same time, she wanted to be with Keitaro forever. She tried to go to sleep, to take things off her mind, but she was so torn with what she had just said that she couldn't sleep at all. She began to seek advice from the person whom she knows could help solve the problem. She began to walk towards the Tea Shop, hoping that her best friend could shed some light on her confusion.

* * *

As Naru entered the Tea Shop, a familiar voice came from the back.

"Hey there! What's on your mind?" asked the foxy girl.

"Something has been bothering me lately Kitsune. I found out that Keitaro has an engagement ring. He asked me out tonight and I think he will propose to me tonight, which I'm almost certain that he will do. But I'm not sure if I will be a good enough wife for him. Maybe he is seeing someone else, and maybe he is going to break up with me tonight," said the scared and confused woman. "Kitsune, what should I do? I'm so scared and confused." Naru broke down and started to cry. She hugged her best friend and started to cry on her shoulder. Shocked at the revelation, Kitsune said, "Let's talk about this over a cup of tea." Sniffling, Naru replied, "Okay."

They got a cup of tea and resumed their conversation. "So let me get this straight," said the foxy woman, "you saw an engagement ring in Keitaro's room, and you think he will propose to you tonight?" Naru, still sniffling, said in reply, "Yes. The thing is... I don't know if I'll be good enough for him. I should get my masters first, I should have more experience, I should be older, I should…" The foxy girl interrupted her and said, "Whoa, whoa. Calm down Naru. All I can tell you is to listen to your heart, and follow what it says. It is the best advice I can give you. Give it some serious thought. This is something that will change your entire life, think it over and come back after you decide on what to do."

Naru got up, gave her friend a hug, and said, "I guess I'll go home and think it over. Oh and by the way, don't tell anyone else about Keitaro and the ring." Kitsune put up her famous grin, crossed her fingers behind her, and said, "I promise." They said their good byes and Naru left for the train station.

* * *

Kitsune had other plans in mind. She quickly closed the shop, and decided to gather everyone to tell them the big news. She quickly went around the house telling the residents, except Keitaro, to meet in the hot springs.

When everyone had reached the hot springs, they all started to question Kitsune.

"Why did you bring all of us here?" asked Su.

"Yeah, what's going on?" said a curious Shinobu.

"Does this really concern me?" replied an annoyed Motoko.

"Okay, okay, I'll get to the news in a minute," replied Kitsune. "Naru went home since she has a few things on her mind. Keitaro has an engagement ring in his room, according to Naru. Naru thinks Keitaro will be proposing to her, but she isn't sure if Keitaro is proposing to her. It could be anyone of us. Naru went home to think things over, since she is going through a tough time."

"Sempai is getting married with Naru-san!" replied Shinobu. "That's so sweet! I want to be Naru-san!"

"Aw, I wanted to marry Keitaro," replied Su as she ate a banana.

"Well now, I guess Keitaro has gotten more responsible, and Su why are you eating bananas here in the springs? They get soggy you know," replied Motoko.

"I know, but I still love bananas," replied Su as she ate another banana.

"Well all I can say is that Naru is distraught and confused on what she should do. This is our chance to claim Keitaro, before he proposes to Naru," exclaimed Kitsune. "This is what we shall do." They all huddle together and start scheming on a plan to get Keitaro to like one of them once and for all.

* * *

Keitaro is walking through the inn, and no one is to be found anywhere. His stomach grumbles, which echoes throughout the entire hallway. 'I guess I had better get a snack before I do my daily chores,' thought Keitaro. As he walked downstairs to the kitchen, he sees Shinobu dressed in a very tight outfit. "I baked some cookies for you sempai! I hope you like them," said Shinobu while she winked at him. "Shinobu what are you doing! Why are you dressed like that?" replied the concerned manager. Dropping the cookie tray, Shinobu fell to the floor and said, "Well now that Naru-san is gone, I was hoping that you would like me." Keitaro replied with a simple smile, "Shinobu I will always like you. Naru is just... someone I can't forget. She means so much to me." "I understand. I hope you two find happiness together," replied Shinobu as she cried. "Where are the others?" asked the manager. "I think they left," replied the young woman.

Keitaro walked outside; still shocked that Shinobu would do something like that. Suddenly, in the distance he could hear Motoko launching an attack at Keitaro. Keitaro quickly dodged the attack, and regained his stance. "If you defeat me Urashima, then you truly love Naru-san, however, if you fail to do so, then your love for her isn't pure," exclaimed the swordswoman. "Let's begin!" Motoko quickly slashed her way towards Keitaro. "I don't even have a sword!" yelled Keitaro, as he jumped into the air to evade her attack. Quickly, Keitaro spots Motoko's kendo stick. Grabbing it, he goes on the offensive. The battle raged on for a few minutes, not one would give up. Keitaro, already exhausted from the night before took the defensive. Motoko decided to charge towards Keitaro when suddenly, she slips on a banana peel that Su left on the ground the night before. She trips and fall toward Keitaro, dropping her sword in the process. She fell into Keitaro's arms and she said, "Well I guess you have won this time. You deserve to have Naru-san. I expect you to treat her well," said an exhausted Motoko. "Thank you Motoko," replied Keitaro. "I must get going now though."

It was already 2 in the afternoon, and Kitsune and Su haven't appeared yet. Keitaro decided to clean out the spring. It has been about a week since he cleaned it out. He walked into the spring and he finds Kitsune all alone in the spring, naked. "Hey there big boy, come take a dip with me," responded Kitsune as she put on her fatal grin. "I shouldn't be in here, I'm so sorry. Please excuse me," exclaimed Keitaro. As Keitaro started to walk out of the spring, Kitsune quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. Keitaro nose started to bleed profusely. "Keitaro I can't help myself. I have fallen in love with you. I know that you want me as well. Naru may be smart and prettier than me, but I am about your age and have a bigger chest than her. Just admit that you want me ok honey," replied Kitsune as she gave him a kiss in the cheek. "Kitsune, I'm sorry but I have to do something. I have to find Naru, wherever she went. She means everything to me and if I lose her, I don't know what I would do with myself." Keitaro got out of the spring and got out. Suddenly he saw Naru walk by, and he ran after her.

"Naru, Naru, wait up! I have to talk to you," Keitaro said. Naru pretended as if she didn't hear a thing. "Hey Naru, can you wait up?" Keitaro quickly ran up to her. He caught up to her in front of his room. "I have to talk to you," Keitaro said. "Let's talk in my room." With that said, Naru suddenly pushed him into the room, and quickly closed the door behind them. "No more talking now. Just be quiet. Shhhh, just relax," Naru said. Naru started to remove her cloths and was getting ready to reveal her guarded treasure to her boyfriend. "Are you find Na…" Before he could complete his sentence, Naru was already on top of him kissing him. Keitaro noticed a strange symbol on Naru's back that looked very odd, but he kept it to himself.

* * *

The real Naru on the other hand was on the train going to Mejiro Station, the place where her parents live. The train ride was a long one and she fell asleep on the train ride. Naru suddenly woke up in front of the Hinata Sou. She could hear a baby's laughter in the inn. Her curiosity drove her to discover who that baby was. She walked up the stairs and to her shock; she saw older self holding the baby. Shocked, she couldn't do anything but stand there in awe at what she saw. The baby started to cry and suddenly the older version of Keitaro walked in, held the baby, and said, "It's ok Sakura, don't cry, we are both here. Look daddy has this toy for you!" With that, Sakura grabbed the toy and her mood returned to normal. Naru said to herself, 'Is this how my life will be if I get married to Keitaro. I look so happy here. Maybe I will find true happiness with Keitaro. The scene started to fade away and the scene turned completely white. She suddenly woke up in front of the Mejiro Station. The intercom said, "Last stop at the Mejiro Station." Naru started to head to the door, and suddenly her dream replayed itself in her head. 'I can't go. I love him so much; I have to stop running away. I LOVE YOU KEITARO," she said to herself. The doors closed, and the train made the loop back to the Tokyo Station.

* * *

The fake Naru on the other hand was on top of Keitaro. Keitaro was surprised that Naru would do such a thing to him. She started to undress Keitaro slowly, ready to give him the time of his life. Keitaro suddenly feeling Naru's hands crawl up his legs, got up suddenly and said, "Naru there is something wrong with you. You need some rest." "Nonsense, I feel fine," said the mecha. "Let me please you Keitaro."

Su was in her room controlling the Mecha-Naru. She was testing him on whether his love for Naru is pure. If he fell for the Mecha-Naru 3000, then Keitaro did not deserve Naru. 'Keitaro… I really want you. I have no chance though,' thought the foreigner. 'This will put you to the test and maybe I might have a chance if you fall for my Mecha.'

Mecha-Naru gave Keitaro a kiss, and at that moment, a feeling of clarity came to Keitaro. Keitaro finally realized that this wasn't Naru. With the symbol on her back, and the strange way she was acting, he figured that it was a mecha. The young man slowly got up from the bed, and said, "Thank you Su. I know you are just trying to make me feel good with Naru gone. I must find her. I have something important to tell her. If you please excuse me, but I have to go find her." With that said, he walked out of the room.

"I'm going to find Naru. Don't wait up for me," the concerned boyfriend said. Keitaro grabbed the ring from his desk, and walked out.

"Well, I guess we all failed," sighed Motoko. "We should really stop doing things like this," replied Shinobu. "Why? That was fun to tease Keitaro like that," exclaimed Su. Kitsune remained silent as she saw what was showing on the TV.

_Warning, there is going to be a massive storm system coming towards Tokyo. All residents are advised to stay at home until the storm blows over._

Everyone was worried on what would happen to Keitaro and Naru. They stood there silent hoping that they would be ok.

* * *

Keitaro started running towards the town, hoping that he could find her somewhere there. Suddenly the sky turn black and it started to rain heavily. Naru just got out of the train, and started to run home, since she didn't have her coat with her. Keitaro was calling out for Naru. "Naru, Naru, where are you!" shouted Keitaro. The storm turned worse, and it rained so hard that no one could see a few feet in front of them. The couple started running towards each with them knowing. The drone of the rain droplets hitting the ground drowned the voice of Keitaro as he was yelling Naru's name. Eventually they ran into each other. Both of them fell onto the ground. When they saw each other, they confessed their love for each other.

"I can't think of a moment in my life without you. I love you Keitaro!" exclaimed Naru.

"Naru I have one question for you. Will you marr…" before he could finish Naru started yelling with tears in her eyes, "Yes, yes, I will marry you!" After she had said that he embraced him and began to kiss him. At that moment, the rain suddenly stopped. They began to walk towards the inn hoping to tell everyone the good news.

"Keitaro," said the new fiancé. "Yeah, what is it Naru," replied Keitaro. "Nothing, it's nothing." She started to think about her dream on the train, and blushed at that thought. The sun suddenly shone through the dark sky, as the new engaged couple made their way back to the inn.

**A/N:** Well chapter 3 is done. I hope you people really enjoy it since I enjoyed writing it. Thank you Danny for giving me ideas.

Please leave some ideas on what I should do for the next chapter. I think I might have a few ideas.

-Ms Naru


	5. A Buried Treasure Lies Within

**A/N:** I do not own Love Hina or any components of it. However, I do own the rights to this fanfiction and the characters in this story.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed my last installment. School is starting to get more and more difficult, so writing will be less. I am open to any and all ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4: A Buried Treasure from Within

The couple started walking back towards the inn. Holding hands, they felt that an eternity passed before they arrived at the front of the inn. They slowly walked to the front doors and opened it together. They walked into the vast entrance room, and said together, "We are home!"

They were greeted by a vast number of questions, left and right about what had happen while they were gone.

"Naru what happened?" asked Shinobu.

"Keitaro, I take it you didn't break her heart," Motoko said, while preparing to take out her sword if he did not give her a good answer.

"Are you two okay, it was raining quite hard," replied Su.

"Let's get to the point. Are you two engaged?" inquired Kitsune.

The couple looked at each other and said, while Naru showed her hand to everyone, "We are engaged and we are getting married." The gang stared at the gleaming ring, and marveled at its shine.

"Wow that ring is stunning," Shinobu said, "I wish I had a ring like that." "Wow you really know how to treat a girl right," Motoko said. "I want some bananas. I'm getting really hungry now," exclaimed Su. "That brings up a good idea," Kitsune said. "Let's have one of Hinata Sou's famous parties to celebrate Keitaro's and Naru's engagement. While you two go and enjoy yourselves, we will plan the party ourselves," Kitsune said, while she was pushing Keitaro and Naru out of the front door. "But we need to get our coats..." Keitaro said. Suddenly the door open and they threw both of their coats at them. Keitaro placed his hand behind his head and said, "Well I guess we will have nothing to do till the party huh?" His fiancé blushed and said, "I guess we don't have anything to do till then." They stared at the sky, as it cleared up and started to show a bright and sunny day. Keitaro suddenly looked at Naru and said, "So where do you want to go Naru?" as he pulls her closer to him. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and then he pulled out of the kiss.

She replied, "Well since everything is closed, how about we walk around the park. That should be fun." Kei replied, "Okay lets go." They left holding hands together, as they enjoyed each other. Little did they know, there was someone watching them from the windows of the inn. The sly Kitsune quickly closed the curtains behind her, and walked down from her room.

"Well the two love birds are gone," Kitsune said. "What are we going to do for the party?"

"I know, I know," said Su in utter joy. "We should serve lots and lots of bananas."

Everyone said in unison, "No!"

"We should have a party with good food and drink," Motoko suggested.

"Well I can cook up a few good meals by the time they get back," replied Shinobu.

"I can bring out a few sake bottles that I've been saving up for a while. It's my secret stash," replied the dorm drunkard. "I'll get a few more things for the party. I'll be back in a few hours." Kitsune took her coat, and left. Shinobu withdrew to the kitchen and began to cook. Su, with a large smile, went to her room and decided to build a gift for the new couple once they arrive home. Motoko resumed on her daily training, and went outside.

The newly engaged couple started to walk towards the city. They were holding hands and talking about their new life together.

"When do you want to get married?" asked a very happy Naru.

"Well not in this type of weather," joked Keitaro.

"I was thinking that we should get married in the spring, when the cherry blossoms are maturing," replied Naru.

"I don't know, but we will sooner or later decide on a date," replied an uneasy Keitaro.

The two of them walked down the city sidewalks, and kept on talking. They started to get hungry, since the last time they ate was at breakfast. They strolled into a nice little bakery. The aroma of the sweet pastries filled the room. They saw sugar sprinkled deserts, chocolate covered brownies, and even Naru's favorite, Lidu-kun shaped cake. The couple started to drool just looking at the wonderful pastries. They ordered a few pastries and decided to go to the park.

They walked a few blocks before reaching the entrance to the park. With the recent storm, the grass was still wet. They found a relatively dry bench to sit and eat. The new fiancé grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and started to wipe down the bench so they could eat. Placing his soaking wet handkerchief into his pocket, they started to eat.

"You know I saw a sign back while we were walking that there is a festival later tonight at the other side of town," Naru said.

"Well we did promise the gang that we would go to their party later tonight," replied Keitaro.

"Well it's just a thought," replied Naru.

The couple, enjoying their company, ate quietly as they listened to the birds sing, while the rain clouds blew further and further away.

"You know, the New Year is coming up soon, we have to go to the temple and get our fortune as always," the eager Naru said.

"I never liked going to the temple and getting my fortune. I always seem to get bad fortunes, and they normally end up being worse than what the actual fortune said," replied an uneasy Keitaro, as he remembered all the other times he went to the temple to pick out his fortune.

"Awww come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Naru asked.

"Well I just have a bad feeling about it," Keitaro answered.

They finished their snack silently and decided that the party would be ready when they went back home. They started to walk back to the inn afterwards. They walked through the front doors, refreshed and waiting for the party to begin. They open their mouths large and wide, staring at the damage that was done to the main living room.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" cried Keitaro.

"Su decided to make a gift for you two, and guess what happened, it malfunctioned and destroyed half of the living room," Motoko sighed as she helped cleaned up the room.

"I'm so sorry that we could not get the party started Sempai," Shinobu confessed.

"Darn, I was so close too," replied Su.

"I missed the party already?" asked Kitsune as she came in behind the couple.

"Well Keitaro and I saw a year-end festival happening at the other end of town, maybe we can celebrate there instead," responded Naru.

Everyone looked at each other and they all agreed to go after they finished cleaning up.

"Ah I think that's the last of it," exclaimed Kitsune.

"Alright let me get into my party clothes, and we can go," Shinobu said.

"Me too," replied Su and Motoko.

"I guess I'll put on some party clothes too," Naru said as she put a small smirk on her face.

"I guess I'll be waiting outside," replied a puzzled Keitaro.

Keitaro walked outside and leaned on the railing right outside the inn doors. He stared up into the sky and looked at the stars. He wondered how something so wonderful be so far away at the same time.

Sighing, Keitaro replied, "Am I really ready to start a new part of my life so suddenly? Am I ready to even support us two? Am I the right person for Naru?"

Someone walked out from behind and placed his coat on him. "Hey here is your coat, I don't want you to get sick before the festival. Hey is everything alright?" asked Naru. "Everything's fine, just thinking," replied Keitaro as he turned to give her a kiss.

"Alright we're all ready to go!" Su said ecstatically. Everyone started walking towards the van, when Keitaro realized that everyone was wearing a big heavy coat. "What's with all the heavy coats?" Keitaro asked. "You'll see," giggled a blushing Naru. They all entered the van and headed towards the festival.

The bright lights filled the night sky. The sound of talking and laughter could be heard everywhere. Everyone was dressed in festive attire. Everyone could feel the joy in the air as they all anticipated the New Year; however, one person could not feel the festivities in her heart. She seemed happy, but deep inside she was in distress.

Naru strayed away from the gang and started to think. "Wow I am really getting married," thought Naru. "I am so excited about this, but yet, why am I so unhappy on the inside?"

She started to reminisce about her life at the Hinata-Sou, remembering all the times she had with her friends.

"Naru lets go!" exclaimed a very, very, young Kitsune. "I know you will enjoy your time here." "I don't know," replied Naru. "I don't think I'm ready for a life without my parents." Reluctantly, Naru went with her best friend ready to take on a new journey at the Hinata-Sou.

"Hey look we have a new resident!" Kitsune said. The shy swordswoman slowly entered the inn with hopes of improving her swordsmanship. "Hi, I'm Motoko, who are you?" asked a nervous Motoko. "I'm Naru, and this is Mitsune; nice to meet you. Welcome to the Hinata-Sou." Naru said as she led Motoko inside.

A shy girl, hiding behind her parents, walked up the stairs towards the huge inn before her. "Wow this place is so big! I'm not sure if I can live here without my parents," cried a very young Shinobu. "Hey don't worry, you will be with friends," replied Kitsune. "You'll love it here!"

"I think I'll love it here," replied Su as she flew straight into the inn. "I need a break from the boys from Mol Mol." She took a step out of the plane, and walked into the lobby carrying three bundles of bananas, and some bags filled with wires and other electronics.

"PERVERT! A PERVERT! THERE'S A PERVERT!' exclaimed Naru as she saw Keitaro for the first time. Minutes later, "EAT MY PUNCH!" yelled Naru as she punched Keitaro out of the inn.

Over time, Naru started to like Keitaro. "Hee… you're pretty cute without your glasses," Naru said. After several years spending time with friends, they were getting married. As Naru took the note from Keitaro's hands, she quickly wrote, "Keitaro I like you. I want to be with you forever 3."

Suddenly something woke Naru up. "Naru, what are you doing over here? Let's go back to the party," her fiancé said. "In a minute," replied Naru. "I guess what I am really afraid of is losing my friend after we get married," thought Naru. She quietly return back to the festival and the night continued.

After a few hours later, the gang decided to go home. On the way home Kitsune said, "Hey it's the New Year tomorrow; we have to go to the temple to get our fortunes told." "That reminds me, I have to go to the temple early in the morning tomorrow as well," replied Motoko. "How about we all go to the temple tomorrow early in the morning so we can get our fortunes read first," Shinobu said. "Well, I guess it is settled, we are going to the temple tomorrow," Keitaro said.

Naru, looking nostalgic, was reminiscing about the past still. She was thinking about her past, long before she had met Keitaro. She was depressed. She wanted to tell everyone, especially her fiancé what was troubling her, yet she couldn't for fear of hurting them. She kept all of her problems herself, until it was time to tell them what was going on in her life.

Everyone returned to the inn, and went straight to sleep. Everyone was asleep, but one other person. Naru, not being able to sleep because of her past, walked around the inn trying to find some answers, yet she could not find it. She wanted to much to tell everyone what was hurting her so deep inside, yet she feared what it might do to her friends and loved ones. She snuck into Kitsune's room, and stole a bottle of sake to make all of her troubles go away. She walked outside into the patio, and started to drink her problems away. Slowly, she fell asleep and started to dream.

Heavy fog covered everything. Visibility was very low. You could not see more than 2 inches away from your face.

"Hello? Where am I?" Naru asked.

Silence only replied.

The fog started to settle, and Naru was able to see again. In a distance, Naru could see a person, but couldn't make out who it was. She ran towards that person, hoping to find out what is going on. As she approached, it seemed like that person was Keitaro. She started calling to her love, "Keitaro, Keitaro! I'm so happy to see you." Keitaro didn't reply. As Naru grabbed his hand, she wanted to give her fiancé a kiss, even though she could not completely make out who he was. She knows for sure that it is her love. As she brought her lips closer to his, she saw the true identity of that person. It was the face of her former boyfriend.

Suddenly, she woke up from her stupor. She ran back to her room and began to cry. She cried herself to sleep until the morning.

The sun gleamed and it was a wonderful day. Keitaro got ready to go to the temple. As he was getting ready, he walked into the room of his love. He found her propped up in her futon crying. Quickly, he dropped his cultural clothing and ran to her aid. He asked her what was wrong, what was bothering her. All she did was cry. Eventually she embraced the one she loved, cried out her problems, and started getting ready too, all without saying a word to her love. She wanted so much to tell Keitaro her past, but she could not find the courage to be the one to break his heart.

After a wonderful breakfast, everyone met at the front door and started to walk towards the temple. When they arrived, there was a long line already. Motoko said, "Well we would have been here earlier if Suu didn't lose all of her clothing in her room. If only she cleaned it up once in a while, this problem wouldn't have happened." Shinobu replied, "Let's just be happy that we are here. It's New Years; we shouldn't start of the new year with an argument." Motoko said, "You are probably right."

About an hour later, it was their turn to get their fortunes read. Motoko went first, "Your life will be full of success. Never stop fighting for that dream." Shinobu went next, "Never give up on your dreams, your life will be full of prosperity." Kitsune went after Shinobu, "You are a person of great wisdom, share that wisdom to people who most need them." Suu went next, "Though your creativity is ignored, never give in to their negative criticism." Keitaro and Naru went together. They picked up their fortunes, and it both said the same thing, "You will find a buried treasure within, but beware of the treacherous path that leads you to it." They looked at each other and wondered what it could have meant.

After spending the rest of the day at the temple, everyone decided to go back and celebrate New Years at the inn. Naru, reluctantly but forced to, asked "Keitaro, I have to take a walk, do you mind coming with me?" "Keitaro said, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

The gang started back for the inn, while the two left them. "So what is bothering you?" asked Keitaro. "Well it was about last night and the incident this morning…"

**A/N: **Well I just graduated and it is the summer, so I will have much more time to write. Sorry for the very long wait, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	6. It was only an Accident

**A/N: **Well I'm going to be writing a lot this summer since I have a lot of ideas. This I hope you enjoy chapter 5!

Chapter 5: It was only an Accident…

"… last night… everything was fun, it was great. I loved the festival and the time we had," Naru said. Though she knew in her heart that she had to tell him eventually, she could not break his heart.

They walked towards the town, looking for a place to eat since it was about noon. The sun was high up in the air. They walked towards the mall district to find a restaurant. She thought it would be easier to confess to him over a meal. The walked for hours looking for an open restaurant since it was New Year's Day. Eventually they found an inexpensive restaurant and they walked in. Took their seats and waited for the waiter.

"How can I help you two today?" asked the waiter. "Today's chef special is the Unagi Roll, Broiled fresh water Eel, with Seared Scallops Sushi."

Keitaro said, "I think we are still deciding."

"What about drinks? Is there any drinks I can get you?" the waiter asked.

Keitaro said, "I'll have a Coke."

Naru said, "I'll just have the water here."

"Alright, I'll be back in about 5 minutes," the waiter said.

The waiter walked away to help the other customers. Keitaro turned around to look at his future wife, not knowing that some terrible news would soon come to break his heart. "Naru, what is really troubling you? I know you better than this," Keitaro inquired. "Really nothing is wrong, I just wanted to walk with my fiancé on this New Year's Day," Naru answered. Naru got her menu and slowly hid her anxiety with it so Keitaro could not see her unease disposition. Naru picked up her glass of water and quickly drank it to calm her down. The waiter came back with their drinks as well as to take their orders.

"Are you two ready now?" the waiter asked.

"I think we are," replied Keitaro.

"I'll have the… Chef's Special," said Keitaro.

"And you miss?" the waiter looked at Naru.

"I guess I'll just have the… Shrimp and Vegetable Tempura," Naru replied.

"Alright, it will be about 10 minutes until your orders are ready," the waiter replied. "I guess you want a refill as well. I'll be back with your refill."

There was no conversation between the lovebirds. They were both uneasy. Keitaro could not figure out what is going on, and Naru just could not sum up enough courage to tell Keitaro. The waiter came back to refill Naru's glass of water. As soon as he left, Naru quickly drank the water. Keitaro quickly noticed this and said, "Naru are you okay? You seem quite thirsty today." Naru said in reply, "As I said before, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to have a good time with my future husband." She knew that he saw her uneasiness. She quickly made an excuse, "I have to use the ladies' room." She quickly got up and went into the restroom, locked herself in a stall and started to cry. She knew in her heart that not telling him would leave her tormented, but telling him would leave him tormented. "Why did I ever make that mistake, WHY?" she cursed at herself. She knew she had made grave mistakes in the past, and that she had paid for her mistakes, but the final payment lies ahead of her, Keitaro. She cannot pay her final payment, she cannot seem to let go and forget.

Hours passed by. Other women came in the restroom, heard Naru crying and did nothing.

One woman entered the restroom, washed her hands, and then left. A few minutes later, she entered the restroom again and knocked on the door of the stall, "Hey, you okay in there? I could not help but notice that you are crying about something. Can I help you?" asked this woman.

Naru said in reply, "Why are you helping me, you don't even know me."

She said to Naru, "Well I believe your boyfriend asked me to see what is wrong. He asked me if I could help. He has been outside the bathroom asking other women if they could help him, but they all ignored him. All I know is this man loves you no matter what, regardless of what happened. He loves you a lot and he is willing to sacrifice himself for you."

At that instant, Naru realized that Keitaro really does love her. The task that lay before her became heavier and harder to do. She was convinced that she would break his heart and he would leave her.

She got up from the toilet, and opened the stall. She washed her hands, fixed herself up, and went back to her cold lunch. She sat back down and met her Keitaro. Though she had changed, she still could not tell him. They ate their meals silently, and decided to go back to the inn.

They walked back silently. When they got there, they quickly went up to their rooms. They skipped dinner, they didn't talk to anyone – they just went up to their rooms. Everyone wanted to know what was going on.

The rest of the gang started to talk amongst themselves. "What happened?" ask Shinobu. Motoko, grabbed her sword and started to dart up the stairs saying, "KEITARO WHAT DID YOU…" The swordswoman was interrupted by Kitsune saying, "I don't think that Keitaro hurt Naru at all." Everyone, outraged at what Kitsune said, yelled, "Kitsune are you drunk again? Naru was obviously hurt by Keitaro. Kitsune explained, "No, I'm not drunk. If you look at the past, Keitaro would try and explain himself if he hurt Naru, but this time, Keitaro did not try to explain. I think that there is something wrong with Naru. We should really try and be nice to Naru for the next couple of days." Everyone looked at Kitsune as if she was crazy, but everyone knew that she was right.

Keitaro, with his head resting on top of his hands and arms, was still wondering what was bothering Naru so much. He tossed and turned around his futon. He could not sleep at all. He eventually got up from his futon and headed for the kitchen. As he was walking, he walked past Kitsune's room. He heard two voices, Naru and Kitsune. Compelled at what they could have been talking about, he slowly crept up to Kitsune's door. He slowly placed his ear on Kitsune's door and started to listen to the conversation.

"Kitsune, I'm such a horrible person!" Naru exclaimed.

"No you aren't Naru," Kitsune rebuked at her. "Why do you feel that way?"

"Because I know all I will do is hurt Keitaro," Naru replied. "I know all I will just bring him pain and suffering. I am such a terrible person. I do not deserve a person like Keitaro."

"Naru, Keitaro loves you regardless of what you have done," Kitsune said as she tried to comfort Naru.

"That will only make it harder when I tell him what happened," Naru said.

Keitaro, too eager to find out what is going on, leaned on the door too much and knocked it over. Kitsune and Naru saw him and nearly attack him as if he was a thief. Keitaro yelled out, "HEY IT'S ME KEITARO, DON'T HURT ME," while he protected his head. Realizing who they were about to attack, they stopped their attack. Naru, quickly ran out of the room and went to sleep.

"So watcha doing up so late?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of Naru," Keitaro said. "I just don't know why she has closed up to me all of a sudden. Do you know what it could be?"

"Well, all I know is that she is going through a rough time. Give her time, she'll open up," Kitsune advised.

"Thanks Kitsune. I'll fix that door for you tomorrow," Keitaro said as he left her room.

Keitaro started to think to himself as he walked down to the kitchen. "What could she really be so upset about? She knows I love her regardless of what happened in the past. Could it have been that bad that I could stop loving her? No. No matter what, I love her. Whatever she did, I still love her. That is why I chose her," Keitaro thought. He came down to the kitchen, got a glass of water, and went back to sleep, knowing that he loves her and knowing that he will wait forever for her.

Naru, cried herself to sleep again. She woke up in the middle of the night by a noise. She followed the noise. As she walked closer to the source, she found what the irritating noise was. It was the sound of crying. She followed the noise and it was coming out of her own room. She opened the door to her own room, and found herself miserable, crying, and mentally drained. She shook herself up. She asked herself, "What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" Her other self replied, "I am so miserable. All because I did not have the courage to tell the one I truly love. All because you were so scared and frighten to tell him. Keitaro committed suicide because of all the grief you caused him." Immediately, Naru woke up and it was morning.

Naru started walking towards the kitchen. She picked up an apple and decided to start walking to Tokyo U, something she has not done in a very long time. She would normally walk with Keitaro, but she could not stand to see his face after last night. As she arrived at the university, many people were outside enjoying the weather. She walked by a few couples sitting under the trees giving each other kisses. When Naru saw this, she quickly ran into her classroom and waited for the class to begin.

"Keitaro, you're going to be late for your classes today aren't you?" Kitsune asked.

Keitaro, while swiping the sweat off his face, said, "No worries my classes don't begin until 1 pm." Keitaro quickly repaired the broken door in Kitsune's room and decided to take a small nap before he went to his classes. Two hours later, Keitaro woke up and headed off for his classes. He knew Naru left long before him, so he left earlier to try and catch up with her.

When he arrived at the university, he started to look for Naru. He looked for half an hour until he had to go to his classes. He assumed that she probably got stuck talking to a professor like all the other times he was looking for her.

Keitaro finished his classes and it was about 4 pm. He decided to get Naru a present, knowing that it might cheer her up. He headed over to the mall and started to look for something she would like. He looked for about 2 hours until he saw something that caught his eye. He saw a stuffed Liddo-kun. He remembered all the times that Naru had her Liddo-kun stuffed toy. She was always so happy with it, but now, she has not been happy since he proposed to her.

Keitaro decided to buy the Liddo-kun and decided to take it home. He picked up the stuffed toy, brought it to the counter and brought it back to the inn. He decided to wrap it and leave it in Naru's room. He pulled out the gift wrapping paper, and with much struggle, he wrapped her present as best as he could. He wrote a card for Naru, expressing how he feels about her, signed it, and placed it on top of the gift. He placed her new toy by her door and waited for her to come home.

He went downstairs and sat on the Lazy Boy chair, and waited for his fiancé to return. He eventually fell asleep and started to dream.

He realized where he was, right in front of the Hinta Inn. He walked inside and said, "Hello is anyone here?" He walked to every room, and realized that there were only two people living there. He looked in and around the inn, hoping to find the residents of the former inn. He walked around, and found Naru, miserable and unhappy, with another man, whom he could not recognize.

Naru said, "Keitaro, I am happier with this man. He provides me with more things than you could. I have much better life now. I don't have to work; all I have to do is take care of our three children." Keitaro looked intently at Naru's expression as she said those words. He knew that she was lying. After he saw she say those words, she leaned over and kissed her unknown husband, and walked away. Keitaro was devastated. He ran out of the inn and unknowingly tripped from the top of the stairs and fell into a black abyss that grew darker and darker.

Meanwhile, while Keitaro was shopping and dreaming, Naru was taking a stroll in the park to think. Worrying about what her love would say to the news. She walked for hours just thinking about how she could run away from her problems. She thought of everything, ranging from running away to suicide. She knew all of those things would only cause him even more distress and grief, something that would make her an even worse person. Eventually, she decided to run away to the north again so that she could save herself from the pain of looking at her boyfriend's face after. She decided to sneak home late at night and take some of her belongings with her before she left. She looked at her watch, and it read 9:06. She decided to walk back to the inn and secretly leave without notice.

Suddenly, Keitaro woke up. He was sweating and breathing heavily and he came out of his unconscious state. He looked over at the windows and saw that it was dark. Instinctively, he turned around and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8:23 pm. He looked around the house, and looked for Naru to see if she had come home yet. He ran up to her room and saw that the present has not moved yet. Panicky and assuming the worse, he quickly grabbed his coat and headed out of the inn to look for her.

Right as he was about to leave Kitsune stopped him. "Kitsune, not now, Naru is missing and I have to look for her," Keitaro said. "I know that Keitaro," Kitsune replied, "all I can say is that Naru is in depressed about something, I am confident that you will find her and cheer her up. I am sure that Naru's past is troubling her. She constantly looks at her old diary and she only cries when she starts to read them. Bring her back, and do what you think is best. Alright, go and find Naru, for every one of us." Keitaro said in reply as he ran out of the door, "I sure will, I know she did in the past, nothing can change my love for her, nothing can."

Naru arrived at the back of the inn as silent as a mouse. From a bush, she looked at the windows, and saw that all the lights were out. Quickly, she ran through the kitchen and darted up to her room without making a sound. As she approached her room, she found a giant present outside her door. Not wanting to wake up the other residents, she grabbed the present and a few personal belongings and left. She quickly ran to the door, got a cab, and asked the cab driver to take her to the train station.

About ten minutes later, Naru was at the train station, she went to the ticketing booth, and ordered a ticket to Kyoto. Since her train was leaving half an hour from now, she decided to open up her present. She sat down on a nearby bench, took out the present, and opened it. Unnoticing the card Keitaro placed on it, it fell into her opened bag. She opened the boxes and found the stuffed toy looking at her. She wondered who it could have been. Only one person knew that she loved Liddo-kuns, Kitsune. She thought to herself, 'Did Kitsune buy this for me? Why would she do such a thing? Did she know I was leaving?'

Suddenly the intercom said:

_Train 753 leaving for Kyoto. All passengers board the train now. The train will be leaving in 15 minutes._

Naru, with the stuffed toy under her arms, grabbed her bag and boarded the train. When she sat down, the train engineer stopped her and said, "Ma'am, would you mind placing your stuffed toy into your bag, we are apparently short on room, and we all the room we can get." Naru said in reply, "Alright, sorry for the problem." Naru opened her bag again, and saw the card written to, Naru. She opened up the card and read it.

_Dear Naru,_

_I bought you this liddo-kun, because I went through your diary a long time ago, and I saw that you always loved liddo-kuns. I bought this for you because I wanted to remind you of the past, the times when we were together having fun and laughing. I hope that this liddo-kun will make you smile remembering all the good times we had in the past._

_I know that you are in great anxiety now, and that you are troubled and confused about what to do, but know that I am always here for you. Last night, I heard what you were talking to Kitsune about. I know that there will be times when we will argue and fight, times when we will be angry at each other, and times when we just simply do not talk to each other about what is going on our minds, but I still love you anyways. Even though you do not seem to want to tell me what is troubling you, I love you and will always wait for you to let me know what is going on. No matter how long I will have to wait, I will always wait for you to return to me, because I love you no matter what happened in the past._

_Loving you and always waiting for you,_

_Keitaro_

At that very moment, tear drops started to wet the cheap paper card that she was reading. Naru finally realized what everyone was saying. The woman at the restaurant, Kitsune, and finally Keitaro, broke to her. She realized Keitaro's unlimited love for her. He is willing to wait his entire life for her to return to him. Suddenly, the intercom went off again and said:

_Train 753 will be leaving in 5 minutes, please prepare to depart_

Naru, eager to confess everything that has been bothering her to her future husband, packed everything into her bag and tried to get out of the train. The train engineer stopped her at the door and said, "Miss please take your seat, we are about to…" He was interrupted by Naru when she said, "I DON'T CARE. I WILL LOSE MY FUTURE HUSBAND IF I STAY ON THIS TRAIN, SO LET ME OUT!" Startled by Naru, the engineer opened the door and let her go.

Keitaro, suddenly running around the street looking for his love, looked everywhere for her. He thought of every place that she could have been, and could not find her. As he was running on the sidewalk, he heard sirens blaring. He looked to his left and saw a paramedic team speeding through the streets. Horrendous thoughts went through his head. 'What is Naru was hurt, what if she was caught in a fire, what if she got hit by a car, what if…' "KEITARO, KEITARO!" Someone was yelling his name from a distance. He looked around, and saw Naru on the opposite side of the street. Naru, crying and suddenly filled with joy, dropped her bags and ran towards the street to hug the one she loved the most.

Suddenly, a drunk driver darted through the streets without a care for pedestrians crossing the street. Keitaro, noticing that he wasn't stopping, ran out into the street to save the one he loved the most. Leaping into Naru, he pushed her out of the way, and got hit by the drunk driver. The drunk driver got out and said, "I'm so sorry, it was only an accident, it was only an accident." The driver, mumbling to himself trying to believe he was in a horrible nightmare, he stare at horror at what trauma he put the woman through. "KEITARO, KEITARO!" Naru shrieked and she stood over his broken, unconscious body. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR ME, WHY?" Naru yelled. Suddenly, the street was filled with the bright lights and loud sirens, as the emergency medical team took Keitaro away from a completely devastated Naru.

**A/N: **I hope you really like this chapter; I know that this probably caught everyone off guard. Anyways, please read and review.

Ms. Naru.


	7. A False Reality?

**A/N: **I do not own Love Hina, or anything that is associated with Love Hina. However, the plot and characters are my own.

I hope you liked the last chapter, because I know I enjoyed writing it. I hope you will like this chapter.

Now on to the chapter

Chapter 6: A Fake Reality?

The EMTs quickly drove up to the emergency drive way, and swiftly brought him into the hospital for treatment. Suddenly a doctor approached him and asked for his status. "He was just hit by a drunk driver. He has been unconscious since then. Other than a few broken bones, I think he will be ok," the EMT said. "Quick, bring him to ICU stat!" the ER doctor commanded. "He is in critical condition!" the doctor assessed. "His collar bone is shattered, he has a compound fracture in his arms and legs, and suffered a terrible concussion to his head. Worst of all, he's in a coma without anyway of getting him out," the doctor said to himself. "This kid sure was lucky that he survived. He has some glass from the car lodged inside of him. I will have to perform surgery on the man for him to survive," the doctor said to his nurses, while they slowly took him to the cold operating room.

Minutes later, Naru ran through the emergency room, exhausted and ready to pass out from the long run. She was crying as she ran through the sliding doors that might be the last place he visits. A combination of emotions ran through her head as she ran into the hospital. Confused at what had really happened since everything happened in a matter of seconds, upset that she put him through this, fearful for his life and well-being, happy to see his face again, and hating herself for always being so stubborn, Naru didn't know what to do. Frightened and so scared, she wanted the best for Keitaro. She only wanted to know that he was all right and out of danger.

The nurse at the sign-in table quickly noticed Naru, panting and on the verge of crying again. She approached Naru and said, "Hey what's wrong? Apparently, you must have a loved one in here. How can I help?" Bringing herself together, Naru said, "Kei… taro… Where is … Keitaro…?" "Keitaro what miss? I need to know a last name," the nurse replied. "Ura… shima… Kei... taro…" Naru said in reply as tears started to go down her cheeks. She was in major distress. She couldn't think of what to do first, whether she should go home and tell everyone what happened, or wait in the hospital, alone, to wait for Keitaro's health to return. She decided after a few minutes to stay in the hospital, no matter what. She took out the card that Keitaro had given her and she read over the part where he said he would wait forever for her to return. So she decided to wait for him, no matter what would happen, she would wait for him.

An hour passed by. The nurses and the surgeon were sweating as they performed the surgery that might be able to save Keitaro's life. As they worked with the utmost care, they made sure that they would not have a victim, but a survivor. Suddenly, Keitaro's heartbeat started to drop. Eventually it became dead, and for a few seconds, everyone in the operating room could hear the deafening and morbid sound of nothing. The surgeon quickly commanded the nurses to get the defibrillator and to return his pulse as soon as possible. "Clear!" the doctor said as he pumped hundreds of volts into this heart to jump-start it. The doctor kept on shocking his patient until he had a pulse, but there was no response on the heart monitor. Bleak thoughts of death filled the operating room. The doctor regretfully asked the nurses for his victim's file. "Time of death, 3:19 pm," the doctor said to himself while he was filling out a death report. Slowly everyone in the room started to clean up the operating table and return to the normal flow of the hospital.

While the operation was going on, Naru awaited for good news from the doctor. She started to walk around the hospital to get some thoughts off her head. After a few minutes, she found herself at the newborn room. She saw all the new born girls and boys, lying in their incubators, silently resting. She remembered the time back in the train to the Mejiro Station, on her way back to her parent's home. She closed her eyes, and remembered her dream.

She opened her eyes and she saw the entrance to the Hinata Sou. She remembered the same smell and the bliss in the air. It was so soothing to her, and she walked in like last time. She remembered where she walked in her dream, and decided to walk that same path again. Slowly finding her place back into that room, she saw that the crib was still there. She saw her little baby girl there again, sleeping silently. She looked closely at her, and noticed how it was truly her own baby. She noticed how her nose and ears looked just like her, and that her mouth and eyes looked like Keitaro. She wanted to pick up her own baby so much, but she did not want to wake her up from her slumber. She enjoyed the peace and calm around the room. Eventually, she left her child alone and at peace, and looked around for her future self and her future husband. She walked around the inn for a few minutes and found the former manager room. She opened the door and walked inside, hoping to find "her" bedroom. She found her room and decided to look around. Looking at photo albums both from the past and future, she found one that caught her eye. She read the cover of the album, and it read, "A Wife, a Daughter, a Sister, a Mother, and a Best Friend. Thank you Naru." Quickly she flipped the album open, wondering what the title meant. To her shock and dismay, she found old pictures of everyone and Keitaro having great times in the past, pictures of their wedding, pictures of their honeymoon, and pictures of their life together with Sakura. She loved watching her future unfold before her through the photo album. She loved watching herself so happy with Keitaro. There was one page that had caught her eye. She took out that old note she wrote to Keitaro two years ago, when she promised him that she always wanted to be with him forever. She made a paper plane out of it again, and threw it in the air. She watched it float and fly through the air for minutes until it landed onto her lap. After tossing the plane for a few times, she put it back into the album. After going through a few more pages, she realized that in the pictures that Keitaro was in pain. As she looked at more pictures, the expression on his face became more and more filled with pain and agony. Every page took more and more effort to turn, and at the last few pages, Naru could not hold it in anymore, and she began to cry. She got to the last page, and it took her a few minutes before she had the strength to turn to the last page. Once she flipped to the last page, she saw but one picture, and a caption. The picture was the picture Keitaro took with Naru in the photo booth the first day he arrived in Tokyo. It said underneath, "Naru, I never wanted you to see me in pain. I never told you I had cancer, since I never wanted to see you unhappy again. Thank you for being a wonderful wife and my best friend. I love you, and I will be waiting for you always. Urashima, Keitaro: 1978-2013." After she read those words, she leaned back onto the wall, slumped down on the floor, and wept. She had just seen her husband tragically been killed by cancer, and she could not do anything about it. She loves Keitaro so much, and is willing to give her life up for his well being, but cancer was a foe that she could not defeat.

It took her forever to get up. She was so exhausted already from running away, and yet she had to get up for Keitaro's sake. He did not want to see her unhappy, so she tried to put a smile on, and return to the emergency room desk.

"Nurse, where is Urashima Keitaro?" Naru asked, while trying to hide her anguish. The nurse said in reply, "Let me see." She quickly went through the filing cabinet, and looked for his file. After going through a few files, she found Keitaro's file. "He is in surgery right now and should be out of surgery in about three more hours. His file was only created about an hour ago. Are you a friend of his?" In deep sorrow, Naru said, "… Yes, I am a friend of his," while trying not to cry. She said thank you to the nurse and decided to call the inn.

She knew Kitsune would be awake, drunk as always, and should probably pick up the phone. She dialed the number, hoping that she would at least pick up. It rang a few times before Kitsune picked up.

Yawning, Kitsune answered and said, "Hello?"

"Kitsune, it's me, Naru. Keitaro was just hit by a drunk driver!" Naru shouted.

"WHAT?" Kitsune replied.

"It's true; Keitaro was only trying to save me from my carelessness and pushed me out of the way from the drunk driver. I'm here at the hospital, waiting for him to get out of surgery," Naru explained.

"Ok I'll be right there," Kitsune said. "Just stay right there, I'll get everyone there."

"No, don't get everyone up. I just wanted to tell you. I just need someone to talk to," Naru said.

"Alright, I'll come there alone. Does that make you feel a little bit better?" Kitsune asked.

"Much," Naru answered.

Kitsune hung up the phone and started getting ready to come to the hospital. "Who was that on the phone?" Motoko asked, upset that Kitsune woke everyone up with her yell. "It was Naru, Kitsune replied, "she is at the hospital waiting for Keitaro to get out of surgery. I don't know many details, but I know that she is greatly upset. I'll be back in the morning." "Well, I'm coming too. I can't go back to sleep now, now that you woke me up," Motoko said both worried and irritated. Sighing, Kitsune said, "Alright, but hurry up. Naru is really upset and needs someone to talk to." After a few minutes, Kitsune and Motoko left the inn for the hospital, while Su and Shinobu slept quietly.

A few minutes later, Kitsune and Motoko came through the hospital doors. They met up with Naru and started talking. "So what happened?" Kitsune asked. Naru was silent as Kitsune and Motoko were throwing questions are her left and right. A few minutes passed by, then Naru spoke up, "Hey, let's go get some coffee. Keitaro won't be out of surgery for another hour or two." Seeing how Naru was not in a mood to argue, Kitsune and Motoko agreed to join her for some coffee down the street. They arrived at the coffee shop, and ordered a few Mocha Lattes. Naru wanted to get more thoughts out of her head. She just experienced Keitaro die, almost twice. She didn't understand why fate was trying to tear them apart. She knew that she had to confess everything to him. Maybe that was what fate wanted, she was thinking to herself. Kitsune noticed Naru's gloomy face. She knew that she was very depressed nearly watching Keitaro die for her. Downcast, Naru was really thinking to herself while drinking her mocha latte.

'Why did you do that for me Keitaro, why?' Naru thought. 'I am such a selfish girl, why do you love me so much. What did I do to make you love me?' She couldn't find an answer. She thought some more silently, 'Are you really going to die from cancer? Is there nothing I can do?' Suddenly, a loud voice broke her concentration. "Hey Naru, Keitaro only loves you. He chose you out of all of us, isn't that enough for you?" Kitsune said. Agreeing with Kitsune, Motoko nodded her head while she drank her tea. "Just explain what happened, okay?" Kitsune asked.

Naru nearly broke down crying. "Keitaro only wanted me to be happy. He didn't want to see me hurt. I ran down the street to meet him when the drunk driver drove down the street." With tears rolling down her cheeks, she continued, "Keitaro pushed me out of the way so that I wouldn't get hit. It all happened in a second. Keitaro didn't want me to be hurt, but I am so hurt already. He jumped in the way so that I would be safe. He didn't know that I would be hurt knowing that he is not safe. He is in surgery, and he is in a coma. I don't even know if he will survive. I don't think I can live my life without him. He means too much to me, yet I am so helpless." Tears started gushing from her eyes, "Just a few minutes before you two came, I had a vision. In my vision, I was reading through a photo album titled, 'A Wife, a Daughter, a Sister, a Mother, and a Best Friend. Thank you Naru' and I thought it was a photo album that one of you sent me in the future. As I was reading it, I slowly saw Kei's expression in every picture become an expression of anguish and pain." At that moment, Naru embraced Motoko and Kitsune screaming, "Keitaro is going to die of cancer." Motoko and Kitsune looked at each other right away. They too were devastated at the news. They comforted Naru and said, "Naru, it was only a vision. It doesn't mean that it will come true. Remember, Keitaro's body is invincible after all the torment we put him through." Naru, still crying, couldn't let go. She was far too fragile at the moment. She had seen her love get hit by a car, taken away in an ambulance unconscious, and she saw in her vision that he would die of cancer and leave her all alone. She didn't want to accept that fact yet. So much has happened to her in the past 24 hours. Both her body and mind were too weak to handle anymore pain. She cried it all out. All Motoko and Kitsune could do was let her cry it out. After a few minutes, the girls finished up their drinks and decided to go back to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital, eager to find out Keitaro's condition. Naru walked up to the desk and asked, "Is Urashima Keitaro out of surgery yet?" The nurse at the desk said, "I believe he just got out of surgery. They are placing him on a bed, but I do not think we can allow any visitors just yet. Give him about 2 hours until we can start accepting any visitors."

Kitsune and Motoko decided to go back to the inn to tell Su and Shinobu what happened. Naru, on the other hand, decided to stay behind and wait for Keitaro to come out. She sat in the lobby area, waiting. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. An eternity passed by before she realized that only ten minutes passed by. She could not endure the long wait. Fifteen more minutes passed by, she was restless. She had to step outside so she could stop thinking about him. Pacing back and forth, she wanted the two hours to pass. She only wanted the reassurance that he was okay. Five minutes later, a nurse stepped outside and called her in.

"Miss, Keitaro's doctor wants to see you," the nurse said.

Nodding her head, Naru followed her to the doctor's office.

"Are you Mrs. Urashima?" the doctor asked.

Blushing at the thought, Naru reluctantly said no. She said, "I am Keitaro's fiancé though." The doctor continued, "I am sorry to tell you this, but Keitaro has lost most of his memory. I am afraid that when he was unconscious, the blow to his head gave him amnesia. I believe that there is almost no way to recover his memories." Naru started to cry, she knew something like this would happen. "There is more," the doctor continued, "Keitaro's brain function is nearly cut in half. During the surgery, his heart had failed for about 4 minutes. Those 4 minutes were enough to destroy a large part of his brain. Keitaro will not be able to live his life as a normal person. He will need to get some therapy so he can remember some of the basic functions of life, such as eating and walking. Keitaro is out of surgery right now, and he is asleep still, but you can see him now if you want." The nurse could see the anguish in Naru's heart. Naru was so torn apart with this news that she just wanted to die. Fate is slowly breaking them apart, and she was completely helpless. The nurse said, "Miss, please come with me." Clearing the tears from her eyes, Naru followed the nurse to Keitaro's room.

Looking at Keitaro in a body cast made accepting what he did for Naru even harder. The doctor gave her terrible news, but watching Keitaro lying there, helpless, was even harder. The nurse quickly pulled up a chair for Naru, and left her alone, closing the door behind her.

Naru started yelling at her unconscious lover, "What is wrong with you? Why did you have to do that for me?" She knew that she would never get an answer from him. With tears rolling from her eyes she started talking about the past. "Hey, remember the first time we met? I know I do. I was so careless. I walked into the onsen, not knowing that you were in there. I thought you were Kitsune at first. I can't believe that I showed you my boobs. I really needed to get contacts then too. Anyways, remember how we threw you out for being such a pervert? I hated you back then. You did nothing else but peep at me when I was changing, yet I loved you more. I remember the day when we took our first picture, even though it was a sticker picture. You walked up into the picture machine, alone like usual, and I came up behind you. I was so reluctant. Getting alone with a pervert like you was something I really didn't want to do. Though I said I wanted you out of my life, I still wanted you to stay. Grandma Hinata made sure that you would become manager. I hated it, but something compelled me to accept it." An hour passed by, and it was nearly dawn. "Remember this New Year's Day and how I was so depressed? Well, I have a confession to make. Before I met you, and before you changed my life, I wasn't always that perfect girl. I had my flaws and mistakes too. Anyways, one night, when I was still young, I got drunk at a party. I made a huge mistake. I went upstairs with some guy, and did it for the very first time. It was so stupid. I didn't know what you would think if I had told you." Tears started to come out and she continued, "If it weren't for my selfishness, you wouldn't be in this bed without your memories. It's all my fault. If I had just told you, I would have caused so much drama; why do you love me so much?"

Suddenly, a voice from no where started talking. "Naru, Naru, get up…" Someone was trying to wake her up. She had fallen asleep on Keitaro's bedside. She rubbed her eyes and woke up. "Keitaro? YOU ARE OKAY!" Naru exclaimed while tears rolled down her face. "Is your memory intact, are you fine?" Keitaro was completely overwhelmed by Naru's happiness, he said, while wiping the tears from her face, "Naru, I'm ok. You were having a bad dream and talking in your sleep, but it's okay now. I understand." Naru started to speak again, but Keitaro put his finger on her lips. "There is no need to explain, I love you, and that's all that matters." "Kei," Naru said, "are you really okay?" "Well I am almost in an entire body cast," Keitaro said jokingly. "Alright,' Naru said while she was remembering her dream in the Hinata Sou.

The doctor entered the room, "Ah, I guess you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Keitaro said in reply, "I'm doing much better. Arigato1."

Naru stepped out of the room while the doctor examined Keitaro. Relieved that Keitaro was better, she said to herself, 'Thank you Keitaro, I now know why you love me so much.'

1. Arigato: Means "Thank you" in Japanese.

**A/N: **Well, that was one long chapter .;; I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to all the patients and victims of cancer. Two of my best friends died of cancer, and another one was just diagnosed in January. Thank you.

Ms. Naru.


	8. Turning Dreams into a Reality

**A/N: **I do not own anything related to Love Hina. All the characters and the plot belong to me.

If you guys want, feel free to throw out ideas to me. If you want to see something, don't hesitate to say so in the review.

Neferius, if you are still confused, the all of chapter 6 was about Naru in a dream. She has a dream within a dream (The time she went back to the Hinata Sou and found out that Kei dies of cancer). Naru was asleep the whole time on Kei's bed, and Kei wakes her up. Sorry if it wasn't clear enough .;;

Chapter 7: Turning Dreams into a Reality…

"The Hinata Sou is awfully quiet now," Kitsune said. Naru sat on the dining table quietly as the other girls were speaking. "At lease we don't have to worry about Keitaro peeking at us while we bathe," Motoko said. Naru ate breakfast quietly as the other girls were relieved that Kei wouldn't be there for a while. "I sorta do miss him though," Shinobu said sadly. "I know. It feels weird not having someone to beat up on a normal basis," Motoko said. Naru sat there quietly as her love was lying on a bed at the hospital. She wanted to be with him so much. She was there everyday ever since the accident happened. Keitaro was to be released in about two weeks. Keitaro was the only thing on her mind.

Meanwhile, Keitaro sat up on his bed, thinking about that day that would soon come, the day they become husband and wife. "Only two more weeks," he sighed. He could only think about the face of his wife to be. Waiting for that moment when they would be called husband and wife was the only thing that kept him awake and happy. Eventually, he nodded off into the bliss of his subconscious mind.

He appeared looking down the aisle, waiting for his bride. He looked around the wonderful crowd of friends there. There were his parents, Naru's parents, the gang, Haruka and Seta, his sister, and other friends and family. He waited for that music to start playing. Moments later, the music started playing, the music that would bring his bride to him. He savored every moment, knowing that it would be his last few minutes being a bachelor. With a bright smile on his face, the flower girl entered into sight. Throwing white colored roses left and right as she processed down the aisle, Sarah looked beautiful in her pink colored gown. Minutes later, he saw Naru's bridesmaids being escorted by a few of his closest friends. Shinobu, then Su, then Motoko, then Kitsune, then Kanako, then finally Mitsune walked in, with the door closing behind her. Finally, the bride's song started playing. The bridesmaids lined up to the right of the altar. Holding their bouquets, they eagerly awaited Naru to arrive. Finally, the song changed. The doors opened up. Keitaro looked down the aisle, waiting for his bride to come into the light. Walking into the light, Keitaro saw his love, dressed in a lovely seamless gown. Dressed in dazzling white, Naru looked as if she were an angel whom God has sent to Keitaro. Keitaro stood there in awe, as his bride entered the chapel. Their fate would be eternally bound in marriage. Keitaro could not hold his excitement. Both nervous and excited, Keitaro was ready to go crazy.

"Wow, Naru looks so beautiful," Shinobu exclaimed.

"They are finally going to get married, I'm shocked," Motoko said.

"After three years, they are actually getting married. It makes me wonder how those two actually fell in love," Kitsune said.

"All I know is that there will be great food at the end of the reception," Su replied.

Covered in a beautiful veil, Naru walked down the aisle. Hidden behind her veil, a small tear fell down from her eye. She was so happy that this day had come. She looked through her veil, while being escorted by Seta. She remembered the word of advice Seta gave to her before she walked down the aisle. "Your whole life is just about to begin. Remember, a sun is setting on this part of your life, but on the other side, a new sunrise is on the horizon. Haruka and I wish both of you good luck in your future together. We wish you the best as you embrace this new sunlight. I know you will find happiness with Keitaro." Her former crush was going to give her away. She too was nervous and eager. Ready to start her life with her love, she was willing to do anything to achieve that happiness. She walked down the aisle quickly, so keen on starting her life with Keitaro. Focused on her love, she nearly tripped on her way towards the altar. Finally reaching the altar, Keitaro removed her veil. Looking into his eyes, her face turned from happiness to concern. She started to weep. She was so happy that everyone was there to greet them on their new life together, Keitaro quickly pulled out his handkerchief and started to wipe the tears off of her face.

As the ceremony went on, the priest turned to Keitaro and said:

"Keitaro, will you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for as long as love may last?"

Keitaro replied, "I do."

Turning to Naru, he said, "Naru, will you take this man…"

"I do!" Naru shouted quickly.

As the wedding continued, the two made their vows. Keitaro, grabbing her hand, said, "Naru, since the day I met you, I never expected you to change my life so much. You changed me both physically and emotionally. When you hit me, I really never did mind. When I would fly high into the air, I would always think about how lovely you were. My love for you was always my medicine. When you are down, know that I love you no matter what, when you are happy, know that I am there to share that happiness with you, when you are in darkness, know my love will be your shining star. All I can promise you is my eternal love for you."

With tears rolling down her face, Naru made her vows to her love. "I never thought that I would be the lucky girl of your promise. Throughout all our adventures, I have doubted myself, yet you loved me so. My love for you will always be your treasure in your excavations; my love for you will always be your feast when there is nothing on life's banquet. Know that regardless of what our life experiences, our obstacles, our grievances, our sorrows, our joyousness, and our happiness, I promise you my love forever as I live."

Holding each other's hands, they started to walk around the wedding platform, stopping at certain directions. It looked like they were dancing together, while reciting their vows.

Facing the east, Naru said to Keitaro, "I promise you communication, laughter, imagination, and hope." Keitaro said in reply, "All this I do promise you." Turning counter-clockwise, Keitaro was facing south. He said, "I promise you love, passion, desire, and warmth." Naru said in reply, "All this I do promise you." Continuing their dance, Naru was facing West and she said, "I promise you healing, compassion, honesty, and understanding." Keitaro replied, "All this I do promise you." Finally facing north, Keitaro said, "Here I do promise you stability, solidity, dependability, and strength." Naru replied, "All this I do promise you." Reciting their vows together, they said, "My loved one, I speak these words of promise to you. I vow, before God and this company, to build with you a life and relationship that is healthy and loving. I promise you my honesty, my compassion, my hand in sharing the work. I promise to encourage your dreams and to listen to your worries. I promise to care for you in every way that I can."

The priest took over again. He called the ring bearer for the rings. He blessed them and gave them to the couple. Keitaro spoke first, "Naru, this ring that I give you is a symbol of our love and words I have promised you today." Keitaro placed his ring on her delicate fingers. Naru replied, "As I place my ring on your finger, this ring represents our love, and my promised words to you, always mindful of the words we promised today."

The priest continued, "The rings are symbols of your love and your eternal bond together. Never forget your promised words you vowed to honor in sickness and in health." Turning to Keitaro, he said, "You may now kiss your bride." Turning towards each other, they gave each other a passionate kiss. Remembering the wonderful perfume she always wore for him, reality started to fade in. Naru was embracing him as reality started to return back to normal. He realized that he had a visitor, and he was excited to see her.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Naru inquired.

"Much better, I was just dreaming of our… never mind." Keitaro replied.

"Well I brought you some flowers. I hope these cheer you up," Naru stated.

"So what did the doctor say? Is there a chance that you could come out sooner?" Naru asked.

"Well the doctor said that I had a compound fracture in both femurs, and I really cannot walk on them for a while. Luckily, I didn't get a heart attack from a leak of bone marrow that the doctors caught. I'd say I'd probably have to stay here for the next two weeks," Keitaro assessed.

"Alright. Well Keitaro, I have to go. Everyone else is preparing," Naru hinted.

"Preparing for what?" Keitaro asked.

"You'll see," Naru replied.

She gave him a small kiss, hoping he would feel much better. As she turned around and started to walk towards the door, Keitaro said, "Naru, I love you." Turning around and looking at her love in a cast, she replied, "I love you too."

Keitaro slumped back down onto his bed. He hoped that he could have spent more time talking with Naru. He looked at the vase full of wonderful roses. White roses, representing purity and healing, Keitaro looked at them and was instantly reminded of his dream. Eventually, he fell back asleep and continued with his fantasy.

"Well we are going off to our honeymoon. We'll be back in a two weeks. Motoko, I am putting you in charge of the inn while I am gone, I already left you instructions on what to do," Keitaro said.

"Bye! We'll miss you!" everyone shouted as Keitaro walked Naru up onto her "carriage."

Naru was so excited to know where he was taking her. She remembered what he had told her while they were planning the honeymoon. "Naru, don't worry, leave everything to me," he said. With full faith in him, she nodded back.

"Here are our tickets. Promise me that you will not open the envelop until we get to the airport, okay?" Keitaro said. "Why do you have to be so mean? I just want to take a little peek at where we are going," Naru said stubbornly. With a soft kiss on the cheek, Naru finally gave in and said, "Alright, you win."

Waiting for their flight to be called, Keitaro and Naru walked around reminiscing the last time they were there. They walked over to the store where they bought tea on their date before Keitaro left. Keitaro pulled out his wallet and decided to buy some nice warm green tea for the both of them. They drank their tea, and started to talk about their new life together.

Meanwhile in reality, Naru was walking down they city sidewalks looking for a bridal store. She was so excited, she started looking for a wedding planner to help her plan the ultimate wedding. Searching through different wedding catalogues and going through different stores, she could not find a single person, which satisfied her taste. Suddenly, it hit her. She realized that the only people who know her best is her family back at the Hinata Sou.

She started walking back, to start planning her real dream. Naru started to walk down memory lane. Walking by their first photo booth, she remembered the day she met Kei.

"PERVERT! THERE'S A PERVERT IN HERE!" she yelled as Kei ran out of the onsen trying to apologize.

Walking into Keitaro's new room, Naru gave him some rice cakes and some supper. She saw him studying. Slowly watching Keitaro's nervous movements, trying to hide his test scores, she knew he wasn't really a Tokyo University student. She figured out everything. She knew that he wasn't a Tokyo University student, that he was a two-year ronin, and that he was lying to everyone in the Inn. Yet, she knew that he was someone special, though she hid it in her heart. She removed his glasses, looked at him without his glasses, stared into his eyes, and knew he could be the person which fate had so decisively separated seventeen years ago. She had that feeling that he was the person of her past, the person who would join her into Tokyo U. Suddenly tripping on top of him, she felt her heartbeat faster. She didn't expect everything to happen so suddenly. Moving closer to his lips she wanted to feel his lips pressed upon her lips. She wanted to know for sure if he could be that one special person. Suddenly, she felt a slight twitch in her body. Looking down, she saw Keitaro poking her boob. Without a doubt, he flew out of his room.

Being asked to leave the inn permanently, Keitaro was depressed, yet so thankful for being able to spend those few days with women, probably a chance he would never get again. Walking off, he decided to visit the places he hadn't seen in Tokyo yet. Suddenly, everyone in the inn felt bad and wanted him back. Naru, in her heart, knew where he would be going. She saw him enter a photo booth. She entered suddenly and gave Keitaro a memory he could never forget.

Reality hit Naru suddenly. She continued on her path back home. She decided to take a detour home. After a few minutes, she looked to her right. She was at Tokyo University. Remembering the first time she saw Keitaro ready to give up on his goals and dreams, she found him in the snow-covered campus, ready to throw everything away because of a few poor tests and a phone call from his parents.

"You can't simply give up just because of a few tests and your parents," Naru told Keitaro as she caught up with him on Christmas Eve. After a few minutes of convincing him to stay, they both grasped the image of Tokyo University and followed their dreams. Walking back to the inn, they celebrated Christmas.

After their long and arduous work, they finally got accepted into Tokyo University. All their hard work paid off. Naru went ahead of Keitaro on orientation day. Suddenly, large clouds of dust started to fill the area around the campus. Later that day, Keitaro confessed to Naru in the hospital. Confused with an assortment of emotions, ranging from joy to fear, Naru didn't know what to do. She wanted to return her love for him, but she didn't know what the outcome would be like. She predicted a future that wouldn't be the best in her interest, when really in her heart; she knew that she wanted to be with Keitaro. She ran away from the love of her life, hoping it wasn't true.

Lastly, finally walking into Tokyo University as a couple and finally found true happiness together. Deciding to follow their dreams and aspirations and to never give up, they found each other and continue to be with each other till they die.

Reality again struck Naru, and she continued on her way. With more blood in her cheeks than usual, she was happy knowing she was to be married with the person she loved so much. She went straight back to the inn, excited to start the planning. Within twenty minutes, she arrived back at the inn.

"Hey there, what are you up to now missy?" Kitsune asked as Naru walking into the living room. "Nothing really. We need to get everyone in here. I have an announcement to make," Naru said. A few minutes later, Naru came back with everyone in the living room "So what's on your mind?" Kitsune asked. "Yeah, I wanted to search for some bananas," Su said. "Okay, you all know that Keitaro and I are getting married. I know everyone here is busy, but I need help planning our wedding. I have been looking around for that perfect person, but there is no other person out there who knows more about me that my family here at the inn. Would you guys be willing to help us plan our special day together?" Looking around, Naru saw everyone nodding and so happy that they could help make their best friend's special day unique with their touch of gold. "I'll get right on it!" Su exclaimed. "I'll help you guys choose the right menu, also with me as the cook, you guys will have a wonderful wedding," Shinobu replied. "Well I am taking up floral decorating at Tokyo U, so I can help with the flower arrangements," Motoko said in reply to Naru's request. "Well who else knows alcohol better than I do?" Kitsune said sarcastically.

After a few hours of planning and brainstorming ideas, Naru said, "Alright, thanks for being a great family to me. I have to go out and do a few errands." Naru and her best friend Kitsune started getting to work; going to different bridal stores, looking for different wedding dresses, and different bridesmaids' dresses. After looking for a while, they didn't find anything that appealed to the bride and her maid of honor. A little disappointed, Naru and Kitsune started to walk home. After a few minutes walking towards the inn, Naru changed her mind.

"Kitsune, I'm going to visit Keitaro before I go back home. Please tell everyone not to wait up for me," Naru said to the foxy woman. "Will do," the foxy woman said in reply.

Naru started walking towards the hospital. Eventually she arrived at the hospital, hoping to see her love of her life awake and hoping to see her as well. She arrived at the reception desk. "May I visit Urashima Keitaro?" Naru asked the nurse. "I believe Keitaro is daydreaming as usual. Please come with me," the nurse said in reply. "Here he is ma'am. He missed you a lot Ms. Narusegawa, I know you can help him feel better," the nurse said confidently. Naru knocked on the door and said, "Kei, are you awake?" Slowly opening the door, she found Kei fast asleep, probably dreaming about her. She walked up to him, gave him a kiss on his forehead, and sat down and waited for him to wake up.

"Keitaro, I love you. I want to be with you always and forever," Naru said to Keitaro. Chasing after her on a sandy shore with crystal clear waters caressing the soft sand on the beach, Keitaro was so happy. Eventually she stopped and he caught up to her. Panting, he caught his breath, and suddenly Naru put her arms around hisss neck and started to kiss with a passion so great even time seemed to stop around them. "I love you too. I want to be with you through thick and thin. I made that vow to you two days ago. I love you, and I want to forever be yours alone," Keitaro said.

Grabbing his hand, Naru ran back to the large hotel they were staying at for their honeymoon. As soon as they entered their suite, clothes were falling off, the shower stall became steamy, moans were coming out of the bathroom, hand prints were placed on the clear shower door, and they found true happiness together at last. They got out of the shower, still passionately kissing each other. They got on the bed and started to make love. "Keitaro, we can do anything as long as we are together," Naru said to her husband. "Anything is possible as long as we truly love each other," Keitaro agreed with his wife. Slowly giving up their bodies to each other, Naru started to moan, begging Keitaro to continue. They went on for hours until reality started to fade in.

Keitaro woke up from his dreams and looked to his left. He saw his fiancé sitting in his chair asleep. Fully recovered, he got up, kissed her, placed a spare blanket over her, and went back to his bed and waited for the doctor's approval of release. He realized that his dreams were turning into reality. He found his love, and kept his promise with her. Going back to sleep, he knew Naru was dreaming about him, so he continued to dream about her until the doctor arrived.

**A/N:** Well I know this chapter is a bit overdue, but it's never too late to turn it in. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know of what you think. As I said earlier, please feel free to throw out some ideas. I am always willing to hear ideas from my fans. )

Thank you Reenie for editing for me. I know you haven't read the whole series yet, but I know you enjoy doing this.

**_Preview: _**Chapter 8: True Love – Only a Stepping Stone Away

Keitaro is released from the hospital. Naru and Keitaro are finally able to spend some time together, both with the gang and away from them. What will happen? True love awaits them.


	9. True Love Only a Stepping Stone Away?

**A/N: **I do not own anything related to the actual Love Hina Series, but all other plot ideas and my characters are my own.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. I hope I can get this chapter up much faster than I got chapter 7 up. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Chapter 8: True Love – Only a Stepping Stone Away?

Hunched over his bedside, Naru woke up from her slumber. Realizing that she had a blanket over her. "Who would place a blanket over her? A pervert?" she thought to herself. She looked over to Keitaro's bed and saw his warm smile on his face. She knew that he is happy, probably thinking about some perverted thoughts, yet for some reason, she loved that aspect of him.

There was a knock on the door. "Keitaro Urashima, are you up yet?" the doctor asked from the outside. Naru got up from the wooden hospital chair and opened the door.

"So doctor, how is he doing?" Naru asked Keitaro's doctor.

"Well Keitaro has made a full recovery faster than usual, and is now allowed to go home. If he has any problems, bring him back right away," the doctor said as Kei started walking towards them with a small limp.

"Naru, let's go home now. I can't wait to see everyone now," an excited Keitaro said.

"Okay, let's go home," Naru said. Both of them turned to the doctor, bowed and said, "Arigato sensei (1)."

They started walking home when suddenly Keitaro's stomach began to grumble.

"Well I guess that while I was sick in bed, I cooked up a large appetite," Keitaro said with his unique smile, which Naru can never forget.

"Well it's just like you to always get hungry at a time like this," Naru said.

They both entered a beef shack, Keitaro's usual place that he would take Naru out on their dates. They got their orders, and ate their meals.

"I noticed over the past few day you have been rather busy. What's going on?" Keitaro asked his fiancé.

"Nothing, just planning for our special day together. What about you? You had a smile earlier this morning. What were you thinking of? Hm?" Naru replied.

Blushing, Keitaro couldn't tell his girlfriend of what he was dreaming about earlier. As much as he wanted to, he knew it would all end up in pain.

"N-N-N-Nothing Naru. I was just thinking about us in the future," Keitaro replied, quite scared at how Naru would take his response.

While preparing for her infamous Naru punch, she said, "Yeah right, you sick pervert."

Quickly putting some money on the table for the bill that Naru would normally refuse to pay, Keitaro prepared for his flight into the stratosphere. A few seconds passed by and he hadn't been hit yet. Suddenly, Naru kissed Keitaro on his cheek. Shocked, Keitaro wondered what that was for.

"What was that for?" asked a shocked Keitaro.

"Why do you have to ask? All you need to know is that I love you," Naru blushed as she replied.

Finishing their meals and paying for their bill, they continued on their way home. Keitaro started to think to himself.

'Why is Naru so strange lately? I guess I really missed out on a lot of things while I was bedridden,' he thought to himself. On their way back, Keitaro started to reminisce about his past.

* * *

_Overhearing the words of one of his fellow classmates during break, Keitaro started to eavesdrop on a girl's conversation with one of her friends…_

"_You know, hopefully at the end of this year, I will be accepted at Tokyo University. They say that at Tokyo University, love seems to come true for people who go to Tokyo U. I hope to meet the special guy I promised to meet there when I was older," Yuka said to her classmate._

"_I know. My sister's best friend shortly got married within months after she met her boyfriend at Tokyo U. I guess love really comes true at Tokyo U," Mai replied._

_Mustering up some courage, Keitaro decides that he must talk to Yuka after-school. During lunch, he wrote a note to Yuka and left it in her locker, asking if she could meet him up in the school rooftop after-school._

_After-school came before Keitaro realized it. Waiting by the fence towards the edge of the roof, a cool breeze swept through the roof and brushed upon Keitaro's face. The door suddenly opened, and Yuka appeared before him._

"_Hey Keitaro, what is the meaning of this note? I'll be late for my after-school club if we don't make this fast, so what's up?" Yuka asked impatiently._

"_I just wanted to ask you a question," he replied back. "I heard you earlier today and I was wondering why you intend to go to Tokyo U."_

"_That's simple. It's because there is a saying that goes, "If two people fall in love, they will go to Tokyo U together," she replied._

_It suddenly hit him. He remembered why he wanted to go to Tokyo U in the first place. He remembered that promise he made with that girl so long ago in his dreams. Everything about that girl seemed to elude him. Her face, her name, the way she spoke, the smell of her hair – they all evaded him. He opened his mouth…_

Keitaro nearly jumped when Naru grabbed his hand and held on to it tightly. His face turned bright red when Naru grabbed his arm. He loved the fact that he finally found that person of his dreams, the person who returns his love back, even though it comes with a small price of pain. He loves Naru for every little thing she is.

Naru thought to herself, 'I wonder what is going through his mind. He knows that I would never hang onto his arm like this, but I missed being around him and talking to him. He accepts me for who I am, and I love him.'

Eventually, they got back to the inn. When they arrived, everyone greeted them.

"Welcome home Keitaro!" the gang said to him.

"I made your favorite ramen dish, sempai," Shinobu said.

"Here is one from my secret stock," Kitsune said while handing Keitaro a whiskey bottle.

"Here's a banana bunch!" Su said while taking a banana from the bunch as well.

"Thanks everyone, but I think I'll go take a nap right now," Keitaro said to the gang while starting to walk to his room.

Another breeze swept through the windows and over a distant rooftop… 

… "_Can I ask you another question?" Keitaro asked again._

"_Sure, just make it quick, I'm really going to be late at this rate," she replied back._

"_D-did you make a promise with a boy to go to Tokyo U when you were younger?" Keitaro asked hesitantly._

"_Uhhh, I'm sorry Keitaro but I didn't, why do you ask?" she replied._

"_Nothing, it's nothing," he sighed. He was hoping that she was the girl he sought. From then on, he vowed to himself to find the girl of his dreams, and of his memories. _

Suddenly he woke up because someone touched him. He turned around to find Naru by his bedside.

"W-W-What are you doing here?!" Keitaro asked rather shocked.

"Well you were having a bad dream and you were talking so much that I heard you from my room, so I came down to check up on you. Why, what did you think I came down here for? Hmmm?" Naru asked, while preparing for her painful fists.

"I WASN'T THINKING OF ANYTHING BAD!" he shouted as he begged for mercy.

"Tch, whatever let's go. Shinobu cooked for you, the least you could do for her, is eat some of it," Naru replied as she forgave him.

"Okay, we'll have some," Keitaro replied as he felt relieved that he wasn't going to be seeing stars.

On the walk downstairs Naru grabbed his hand and sat at the dinner table together. Stunned, yet happy, Keitaro led his fiancé to her chair and sat her down as if they were at a formal restaurant.

"Oh Sempai, I'm glad you are home. I made some ramen for all of us as a mid-morning snack," Shinobu said ecstatically.

"Thanks Shinobu," Keitaro said to the little cook.

Shinobu served them their ramen. The ramen was freshly made, when Suu came in running with a drool down her face, wanting some.

Shinobu served her with some banana slices in her ramen.

Shortly after, Mokoto came in after her bokken sword practice.

"Mokoto, I made some ramen, come join us," Shinobu asked the swordswoman.

Mokoto took her seat and started to eat her ramen.

Keitaro and Naru finished up before everyone else and decided to go out again, this time with Naru taking him somewhere.

The gang too, noticed something strange about Naru lately.

"What's going on between those two?" Shinobu asked.

"Just let them be, Shinobu. He just got back and I'm sure she really wanted to spend some time with him, but being stuck in a hospital would surely make things hard for those two," Kitsune answered.

* * *

'What is Naru doing? She sure has been acting strangely since I came out of the hospital, Keitaro thought to himself. 

Naru interrupted him again when she grabbed his left arm and held on to it tightly. She grabbed his arm and wrapped herself around it so tightly that Keitaro nearly had a nosebleed when he felt her breast rub against his arm. 'What happened with this woman? It is as if she is a completely different person,' Keitaro kept asking himself.

The couple decided to take a stroll down the park. They walked hand in hand, and just talked about how things were going. Eventually, Keitaro stopped suddenly, exhausted because he just came out of the hospital. They walked over to the closest park bench and sat down to allow Keitaro to catch his breath. Naru saw how exhausted her fiancé was and looked for a cool place to rest. She found a bench underneath a tree in which they could rest, but the bench was only big enough for one person to lay down. Reluctantly, she asked if he wanted to take a nap on her lap.

"Keitaro, you look really exhausted, d-d-do you want to lay down on my lap and rest for a little?" Naru said.

"W-W-What did you just say?" Keitaro asked surprisingly.

"I'm only asking because you look like you could use it, so don't think that this means anything else" she replied.

"Okay, okay, it just sounded weird coming from you," Keitaro said while placing his head on her lap.

"Don't get any funny ideas, I'm just letting you rest until you are feeling better," Naru said coldly.

"I won't," he replied back.

"…Naru?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Keitaro took a nap on her lap right after he said that. Naru looked at her fiancé, smiling and being happy, and shed a small tear.

"I told myself that I wouldn't cry until after the wedding, but I'm just so happy right now," she said to herself, while wiping off her own tear. Caressing his face, she gave him a soft kiss to the forehead shortly after, then decided to take a nap of her own.

* * *

She woke up at the base of a tree at the top of a hill, with her newborn daughter and Keitaro on a picnic blanket enjoying the warm sun. Shortly after, the rest of the gang appeared carrying their picnic basket as well. Naru held her baby Sakura and started to feed her. Listening to all of her companions' great accomplishments, she did nothing else but smiled and reflected. 

"Keitaro, I heard that you just came back from a huge excavation from Europe. How was it?" Kitsune asked.

"It went great. We found the ruins of an ancient Roman city, and discovered more about the Roman technology at their time. It was rather advanced for their time," he replied.

"But enough about my boring findings, what about you Kitsune? I heard that the tea shop now has made a huge success and that you're now opening another shop up north," he inquired.

As Kitsune started to speak, baby Naru finished feeding Sakura, let her go from arms, and allowed Sakura to walk on the picket blanket. Kitsune grabbed Sakura and carried her on her shoulders and started talking about her success.

"Yea, you're right. I guess it's our tea and the atmosphere our shop brings about," she answered.

The cook spoke right after. "Motoko," Shinobu said, "I heard your latest novel and was a great seller. Congratulations! When do you plan on publishing your next novel?"

"I'm not too sure, I have a few ideas for where I want to go to in my next novel, but I haven't decided what to write about this time," the author replied.

Quickly, Suu came from behind, pulled out from papers, and said, "Why not continue writing about this one… 'The swordswoman, after going through her tough journey, found her love. Though he was entranced by another woman, she vowed to get him back.'"

Motoko, completely shocked at how Suu got her hands on those papers, shouted, "AH THAT WAS MY SECRET WORK."

Soon after, Suu ran off with Motoko close on her tail.

The rest of the gang just sat there enjoying each other's company in silence. With a gentle breeze that brushed upon their faces, the sun started to set on their wonderful day together.

'Wow,' Naru thought to herself. 'Everyone seems to keep pushing harder and harder and achieving their dreams.'

Caught mid-thought, Keitaro approached his wife with their baby in one arm.

"Naru, I'm going to start putting some stuff away into the car, so just stay here," he told her.

"Alright, the rest of use will start cleaning up," she replied.

Turning his head towards his baby, he said, "Come on, Sakura. Let's help daddy with some of this stuff," and he headed towards the van carrying a few things with him.

Nudging Naru with her shoulder, Kitsune started up quite an embarrassing conversation with the other girls.

"So, when do you two plan on making 'another'?" she asked.

"W-W-What?" Naru answered quite shocked and embarrassed.

"You know what I'm talking about. Are you two, well you know, going to make 'another'?" she asked again with a grin on her face.

Everyone else huddled around in a tight circle and started asking really personal questions about their favorite couple.

"Come on Naru-senpai, tell us," Shinobu asked.

Naru's face at that point was blood red with embarrassment. She didn't know what to say. Naru, though reluctant, put her head deeper into the circle and everyone else followed. She started talking about their relationship and the gang screamed at every detail. From a distance, Keitaro could hear their screams and laughter.

"Who would have ever thought that you, Naru, would be the mother of Keitaro's baby," Kitsune said.

With blood rushing to her face again, Naru replied, "W-well ummm, it's not like I did it without wanting it. I really love the guy."

The gang screamed again when Naru said that.

After putting everything away, Keitaro came back and said, "Well it's getting dark, we should head back."

Everyone entered the van and left the hill.

Naru woke up soon after to the cold metal pressing upon her cheek. Her fiancé let her sleep while he went to a nearby vending machine and got drinks for them. She had been asleep for about two hours adrift in her fantasies.

* * *

While his fiancé was sound asleep, he woke up soon after she drifted away. Placing gently lifting his head from her lap, he arose from his quick slumber. While she was asleep deep in her dreams, he decided to walk around the park on his own. 

'Something is really troubling Naru lately,' he thought to himself. 'What could possibly be troubling her? She is acting rather strange lately. Could it be that she is planning on telling me something sometime soon? What could she be planning on telling me?' he taught to himself.

He walked around the park for a while and found a nice patchy area of grass underneath a shady tree. He thought some more about what was really going on with his relationship with Naru.

'Why is she so especially nice today? What happened? What does she want to do today? Why did she want to go out with me so soon right after I was released from the hospital? What is going on?' These were all questions that sped through his mind.

'Could it be that… she … she… is pregnant? That isn't possible. We haven't even done anything like that yet,' he rationalized.

Something then struck him, and it seemed to hurt as he thought of the worst. 'Maybe she found someone else who is more worthy of her than I am,' he thought as he gulped his lack of trust in Naru. 'If she did find someone better than me, then I'll let her come out and tell me herself,' he thought to himself. 'Probably it was when I was in the hospital recuperating from my injuries, when she found someone else who seems more promising.'

Suddenly he heard laughing from along the cement trail. Turning to the source of that joy and laughter, he saw a young couple. To him, they seemed so happy and carefree. At that instant, he remembered what had happened in front of the Hinata Sou.

_Turning to Naru and grabbing her hand, Keitaro said…_

"_Narusegawa, don't worry… I'm really happy right now! Let's stay together forever."_

_Naru, so moved by his words, started to open her heart and let her true feelings flow out of her._

"_Keitaro… I… I… I'M THE SAME AS WELL! Maybe he peaks at me in the hot springs… but I don't care about that at all! Actually everytime I hit Keitaro… I'm not really angry at all. Even if I'm not the girl of his promise… I WANT TO BE WITH HIM FOREVER TOO!"_

_Sniffling, Naru shed a few tears of finally telling Keitaro how she truly felt about him. Taking it all in, Keitaro simply said, "I understand."_

Suddenly reminded of that early morning before the sun rose up from the horizon, the sun made it's appearance to Keitaro. Renewed in resolve and spirit, Keitaro decided to go back to Naru thinking, 'Whatever Naru has planned for me today, I will be sure to take it all in and let things happen the way they were meant to be. Even if she doesn't love me, I'll still love that woman I still love till this day.' The prince returned to his sleeping beauty, hoping he would wake her from her deep slumber.

Making a quick stop to the vending machines, the sweet prince purchased two elixirs with hopes that it would revive his princess. Prepared for what his princess had in store for him, he returned without a second to waste, fearing that his princess would awake before he would arrive by her benchside.

* * *

Keitaro returned surprised that Naru was still asleep. Gently placing the coffee can on her cheek, she woke up. Jokingly, Keitaro said, "Ohayou (2), Naru-san." Rubbing her eyes, and making a big yawn, Naru woke up. Grabbing the coffee can, she scooted over so that Keitaro could sit down as well. The two opened up their drinks and decided to take a break before they continued on their date. 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Keitaro eventually spoke up. "So Naru, well you seem a bit unusual today, what did you want to do today?"

Naru placed her drink down and looked at her fiancé. She saw how puzzled he was and how concerned he was. She spoke up and said, "Would you be upset if I told you it was a surprise?"

He replied, "No, I'm just a bit concerned as to why you are so nice to me today."

"You'll see," she said with a smile.

The two finished their drinks, placed their cans into a recycling bin, and resumed their date. Naru grabbed onto his arm and held on tight, so much so that his arm became numb. Keitaro so concerned asked where she was taking him. She replied with a simple smile.

Eventually the two go to their destination. Keitaro didn't realize where Naru had taken him until he looked up at the sign above the doorway. It simply read, "Eternal Ring." It hit Keitaro that he got Naru's engagement ring there and he needed to get her ring resized for her finger. Apparently he forgot that he was supposed to pick up the ring today.

Turning to Naru, he said, "Naru, how did you know that I had to come here today?"

Giggling, she replied, "Well the store called a few days ago while you were in the hospital. Since you were gone, I decided to take the call, and well they told me that you got the ring resized for me, and now we are here."

A little red, Keitaro entered the store. After waiting for a few minutes, the retailer approached the couple with her engagement ring.

"Try it on," he said.

With sparkles in both her eyes and from the ring, Naru eagerly put on the ring. Raising her hand up towards the ceiling to get a better view of the ring, Keitaro could remember how stunning the ring would look on the delicate fingers of his love.

Naru knew that she would never let that ring go.

After getting the ring resized for Naru, they left the store. Naru left the store while staring up at the ring that symbolized their deep-bonded relationship.

Naru was so happy after finally being able to wear her engagement ring. Keitaro saw the Naru's smile beam with joy and happiness. He still wasn't sure why she is acting so strange today, but he was starting to get an idea why she was.

After they got her ring set, the started walking back to the inn since the day was coming for a close. On their way back, they decided to get a quick snack before they arrived home.

Arriving at a small bakery, the two noticed that they were starting to clean up for the day. They decided to order two slices of strawberry cake and enjoyed themselves as they saw the sun setting. After about an half an hour, they continued for home.

Walking together arm-in-arm, Naru noticed something which they haven't done together yet. She wondered if Keitaro would be okay with doing something with her which they haven't done together in years.

Turning to him, she asked, "Hey Kei?"

"Yea, what is it?" he replied back.

"Would you mind doing something we haven't done in years?" she asked.

"W-w-what is it?" he answered rather shocked at her request.

"It's a surprise," she responded.

Clueless as to what would happen, Keitaro followed along as Naru walked over to a small store she had in mind.

When they entered the little place, Keitaro realized what she was talking about. Both of them took a look at their several options. Naru then picked out what both of them wanted, after a few seconds of waiting, their order was ready. As their order arrived, Naru held up her left hand showing her engagement ring, turned and kissed Keitaro on his cheek. Leaving Keitaro with a shocked look on his eyes while he looked back on Naru, the small photo booth took their picture together and printed out their sheets of small sticker pictures. It was a day in which they could not forget. It had been about four and a half years since they took their first photo booth picture together, and they celebrated today with a very special picture. It was a photo that would begin their lives together and now another one would start a new chapter of their lives with a bright light to look forward to. (3)

* * *

They arrived home a little bit late for dinner, but it was okay. The girls saw the stone on Naru's hand and realized what had happened. The two were rather quiet at the dinner table, taking in the chain of events that had happened in that long and memorable day. 

After dinner ended, the two went to their respective rooms, exhausted at their day together. Naru, still so happy from receiving her ring, held up her ring as she was laying down on her futon, thought about her dream in the park for a little bit, and stared at her ring for an hour. Keitaro thought to himself in silence, 'I guess I don't need an explanation from you. You're actions are enough for me.' After he thought this, he fell asleep.

Late at night, Keitaro heard footsteps outside from the hallway. The footsteps became louder and louder as they approach his door. Suddenly Naru whispers to Keitaro, "Keitaro, are you awake?"

Surprised at what Naru could want at this time, he slowly slides his door open so that he wouldn't wake up everyone else.

"What's wrong Naru?" he asked.

Since the lights where off, he couldn't see Naru until she was right beside him. Naru walked up slowly to Keitaro, only for Keitaro to see before him Naru in a very revealing yukata (4). Keitaro was shocked to see Naru wearing something so skin-revealing to him, and wondered what was going on. Moments later, Naru quickly embraced Keitaro and simple said, "Keitaro, Keitaro, aishiteru (5)."

**A/N:**

There is some Japanese text in this chapter. Here are the translations.

1) "Arigato sensei" - Thank you doctor.

2) "Ohayou" – Good Morning.

3) "It was a photo… with a bright light to look forward to." – I hope you caught the pun.

4) "yukata" – A kimono usually worn during the summer.

5) "Aishiteru" – It's rather hard to translate, but it basically means "I love you." Since it is Japanese and there are several ways to say "I love you," "aishiteru" is the type of deep caring love for one another that transcends all other forms of love. As I said, it's rather hard to translate into English and to explain the translation.

Well I haven't been writing lately, but that was because I was having huge writers blocks when I wanted to write. Now that I have some new material and time to write, I hope I can get a few more chapters out faster.

Please read and review. I hope you really enjoy this very long overdue chapter.

_**Preview: **_Chapter 9: Becoming One (Still a work in progress).

What does Naru plan on doing? How does Keitaro plan to handle Naru in the middle of the night? Are they going to reach a new plateau in their relationship? Could it be a possible real Sakura is planning to be introduced into the new world?


End file.
